Evil is My Middle Name
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: After a frightening prophecy, and a terrible fight, Percy is sent off to rescue Calypso. While Annabeth is stuck at camp, furious at her boyfriend, she can't help where her glance goes, even if it lands on that mysterious new camper named Pez. OC fic! P/A
1. Chapter 1

"And it went BOOM!" shouted Percy, using rapid hand gestures. "It was awesome."

"You blew up…a WalMart?" Annabeth asked, flabbergasted.

He nodded. "Yes, yes I did."

She laughed slightly and shook her head. "Wow, Seaweed Brain."

Rachel sighed. "Percy, didn't we talk about this? No more blowing up public places!"

"Hey. It's not my fault that monsters are strangely attracted to me!" He put on a smile. "I bet it's my charming smile and devilishly good looks."

The girls laughed a bit. "This is Percy we're talking about, right?" Rachel asked Annabeth, causing her to laugh even more.

"Ha, ha, ha. Rachel you are absolutely hilarious," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She let out a soft chuckle. "I try."

The conch shell blew in the distance, signaling that is was time for lunch.

"Thank the gods. I'm starving!" Percy exclaimed as he got out of his seat. Annabeth giggled a bit and got out of her lawn chair too.

"I hope they have turkey today. They have good turkey here."

She laughed a bit more, then stopped realizing that Rachel was not with them.

"You comin' Rach-" but she did not finish when she saw Rachel still seated with her eyes glowing green. She gasped and ran over to the table quickly with Percy right on her tail.

"_The woman who has the unluckiest of kin_

_has finally met the most ungrateful of men._

_A boy will go save her, at great cost to his heart,_

_but will do more harm to his mind if he does not do his part_

_The lost flame will ignite_

_causing too little a fight_

_for has his heart found a new light?"_

Rachel blinked many times before her eyes came back to normal. She jumped back a bit, startled by how close the two were.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Annabeth spoke.

"I'll go get Chiron," she said and rushed off into the Big House.

"You all right?" questioned Percy.

Rachel nodded. "Prophecy?"

This time, Percy nodded.

"What'd it say?"

He opened his mouth to answer when Annabeth and Chiron came galloping in.

"Rachel. Do you feel all right?"

She smiled a bit. "Yeah, thanks Chiron."

He sat down across from them, and Annabeth stood next to her boyfriend.

"Well, what did it state?" the centaur asked.

Annabeth repeated it from memory. "Hmm," Chiron mused.

"So, who do you think it is, Chiron?" Annabeth wondered. "Who's the girl with the unluckiest of kin?"

"It could be me," Rachel thought out loud. "I mean, I've never had a very good relationship with my dad."

"Well if it's like that, then it could be me too," commented Annabeth.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't really say that that's '_the unluckiest of kin'_," Percy said.

"I don't believe it is either of you two as well," said Chiron.

"Then who is it?"

"Let us not bother on that for too long. What was the second line again?" Chiron asked Annabeth.

_"Has met the most ungrateful of men."_

"So whoever this girl is is in some serious trouble," Percy said, trying to lighten the mood.

They all nodded in agreement. _"A boy will go save her, at great cost to his heart."_

"I'll go pack my bags," Percy joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It might not be about you for once, Percy. Give some other people a chance to be in the lime light."

"Who cares about who has to go. What does the second part mean?" Rachel inquired.

Chiron and Rachel couldn't really help but have their glances go towards the two demigods. The two of them were thinking the same thing.

"Let's go to the next line," Percy directed.

_"But will do more harm to his mind if he does not do his part."_

"So if this kid doesn't go, he'll pretty much go crazy," said Percy.

"Yep."

"Last lines, please."

_"The lost flame will ignite, causing too little a fight, for has his heart found a new light?"_

The four sat there in concentration, thinking and thinking about who it could be.

Annabeth gasped.

"What is it?" interrogated Chiron.

"I know who it is." She seemed…disappointed. Maybe even a little angry? A little jealous?

"Yes?"

She closed her eyes tightly; as if not wanting to see or hear the name she was about to say. "It's Calypso."

"What?" Percy exclaimed.

"It's Calypso. It's obvious. She's in danger." They sat there for a while longer, still thinking and thinking.

"I have to go," Percy stated.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's Calypso for Zeus's sake!"

"Exactly! It's Calypso! I have to help her!"

"Why? Last time I checked, I was your girlfriend, not her!"

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! She's in danger! There's someone on her island out to hurt her! She could die!" Sure, she knew that Percy had to go save her, it was only rational, but Annabeth still didn't want him to go.

Didn't you hear the third to last line? The lost flame will ignite. That can only mean one thing. The rest of the prophecy can go to Hades for all she cared.

"She can't die! She's immortal! She might get hurt, but she can't die!"

"Who cares? She's my friend! I have to save her!"

"This was supposed to be our week Percy! I go off to school next week. This was our last week together!"

"Yeah…but that was before the prophecy."

"So now you care about the prophecy and Calypso more than me? More than us?"

Every time Percy said he 'Had to go save her!' it made Annabeth more and more furious, clouding her vision to see things rationally. Clearly. All she saw was her anger at Percy for choosing Calypso over her. His girlfriend!

"No, Annabeth, that's not what I'm saying!"

"It sure sounds like it!"

"I have to go on this quest though, Annabeth! You don't understand."

"I think I do understand! You're choosing her over me!"

"No!"

"Really, because that's all I'm hearing!"

"Wise girl, I have to go on this quest. You can even go with me!"

"No, I will not go with you! And don't you try and _Wise Girl_ me!"

"Please."

"No."

"But Annabeth-"

"No, Percy, listen to me. It's Calypso, or it's me. Pick one."

He paused for a moment. Chiron and Rachel were long gone by now. It was just the two of them out on the porch. "…I have to go on this quest, Annabeth." he said quietly.

She nodded a bit and turned around without a word. "Annabeth!" he shouted after her, but she just went off down the hill in a sprint.

* * *

So there's the first chapter! I already have the second chapter typed and stuff, so I'll probably post it tomorrow, only if I have 3 reviews! So review, review, review! And this is an OC fic, but he doesn't come until the next chapter! In this there'll be Percabeth, Percalypso, and the freaking awesome new pairing Aces and Eights and I like to call Pezzabeth! :P

Also, I need to give a shout out to my best friend I've never met, Aces and Eights for pretty much coming up with this entire idea, giving me my prophecy, and betaing this! So thanks! Love ya!

Last thing! **Disclaimer: **I may be the dreaded Pirate ForkNose, a midget from South Carolina named Thornton, and sexy (you know you were thinking it!), but I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own PJO.

Mrs. Jordan Youngblood Powers (Yes I changed my penname! Go to my profile to see why!)


	2. Chapter 2

The cashier at the local Circle K was bored to death. It was a slow day. The only person in the convenience store was some 45-year-old hillbilly with a beer belly, trying to decide whether to get Bud Light or the original. The cashier stared down at the newspaper article in front of him. Just the headline made him chuckle.

**MORE THAN 100 U.S. CITIZENS DIE FROM H1N1**

Pez couldn't help himself. He liked depressing things. Not just depressing things. Bad things, _evil _things. It was just in his blood. His mother left him when he was a child. His father's stuck in prison for life after being caught robbing a jewelry store. The boy shook his head at this memory. _Pathetic. _Pez could have easily gone in that store and gotten away with thousands without even a second glance from the owner.

He was still reading the article (even though the dyslexia made it a little difficult) with a slight smirk on his face when a rude cough interrupted him. Glancing upward, he noticed that the fat man was ready with his items. He looked down to finish his article, not caring. Hey, he didn't really need the job all that much.

"Is this all for today, sir?" he asked with an exasperated sigh. The stout man grunted in response as Pez took the items and started scanning them. A six-pack of Budweiser (guess he's not on that diet), a bucket (what?), and even a box of Trojan's (like he was going to get lucky anytime soon!). He bagged the items and handed them to their new owner without a smile, a 'You're welcome,' or even a 'Have a nice day!' That's just the kind of guy Pez was.

He continued to read his newspaper, laughing at the depressing articles, scowling at the happier ones.

The bell from the front door rang, signaling a new customer coming in. Usually, Pez wouldn't give a care in the world, but something deep down in his gut, way deep down, told him to actually pay attention to and care for this random customer.

The said customer came up to the front register with her two items: a Mystic Mountain Blueberry Powerade and a Twix bar. She had two 20's out, as well, which he was guessing was for gas.

Pez looked upward. She was wearing a pair of jeans and an orange shirt with words, which were unreadable because of his dyslexia. She was female. That was for sure (Give Pez a break. He's a 17-year-old boy; of course he's going to look at her breasts). But when he got to her face, that was what he loved most. She had dozens of perfect golden ringlets of hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes…were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Would he ever tell anyone that? Oh hells no! But, something ruined her eyes. They were slightly red and puffy, like she'd just been crying. Correction! She still was crying.

Pez couldn't help it. It just came out. "You're crying."

"Huh?" She acted surprised that he was so straightforward. "Uh…yeah, sorry." She sniffled a bit.

There was an awkward silence while Pez checked out her items. "What happened?"

"Do you really care?" Again, she was a bit surprised by his curiosity.

Pez shook his head. "Not really, but it would be kinda rude not to ask, right?" Since when did he care about being nice? He shook his head once more to get rid of the thought.

She smiled a bit, but the tears kept coming. Pez felt a small pang of pain in his chest. He had no idea why. "Well…" she stretched the word out a bit, and paused as if she didn't really know what to say. "It's just…my boyfriend's being a complete idiot. " She shrugged as if it was no big deal, but he could tell it was quite a deal.

"What'd he do?" the cashier asked.

The girl took a deep breath. "Well, he has this…friend named…Callie, and, well, Callie's been going through some tough times lately. Her dad's abusive, her mom left her when she was little, and apparently there's some bully or something at the school she goes to." Pez nodded along with the story, acting like he knew exactly what she was talking about. "And Percy, my boyfriend, has chosen this week, the week we were supposed to spend _together_, to be with her at her house, and…" she trailed off at the ending. Another tear escaped her gray eyes, as she shook her head. "Sorry. Now I'm rambling, and you don't even care, and..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Pez said quickly. She didn't have anything to be sorry about. "That Percy guy's a jerk. He's just being stupid not to choose you." This actually made her laugh.

"How would you know? You don't know me…or Callie."

"Yeah, but if I said I'd choose Callie that'd make you feel awfully tooty, wouldn't it?"

"Tooty?"

"It's funner than saying bad."

This caused another giggle, which made Pez smile a bit too. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"So that's why I chose you."

Se smiled once again, and started picking up her items. "Well thanks for making me feel better," She squinted at the nametag he was wearing. "Peter."

Pez made a face. "Ugh! Don't call me Peter."

Another heart-melting smile. "What?"

"Call me Pez."

"Pez?"

"Yes Pez, just like the candy." She opened her mouth to ask another question, but he put up a hand to stop her. "My name tag says Peter because that's my real name. Peter Evil Zelman." She wanted to comment once more, but he stopped her again. "_Evil? What kind of middle name is that_?" he asked in a terrible impersonation of the giggling girl in front of him. "Well, it used to be Franklin, but Peter Franklin? What the hell kind of name is that?" Her laugh was music to his ears. "Plus, now I can say 'Evil is my middle name' and it's completely true!"

Her laughter was contagious, and before he knew it, he was busting up too. A loud car horn interrupter the giggle fest and caused the two to calm down a bit. "I gotta go. Argus is gonna be absolutely pissed."

Pez nodded in agreement as she was walking away. "Bye Pez!" she shouted as she left the building. He sighed and looked down, but the bell rang once more. He looked up to see that face once again, now, completely free of tears. "And my name's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

He was about to comment, when that annoying car horn beeped again. "I gotta go," Annabeth said as she raced out the door, waving goodbye.

Pez sighed once more, no longer smiling. Usually he liked depressing stuff. It was what he lived for! But this…this was too depressing for anyone to like, even him. He was never going to be able to see Miss Annabeth Chase again, with her gorgeous gray eyes, and that long blonde hair, and her bell-like laugh that was still ringing in his ears. He could also hear her scream…but he never heard her scream…not until now.

* * *

It's kinda short, really, but I truly love this chapter a whole lot more than the first!

Pezzabeth! Pezzabeth! Pezzabeth!

Anywho, thanks for reading and reviewing and I need to give another wonderful thank you to Aces and Eights for reading this over for me! Thank ya very much!

I don't own PJO, Twix, Powerade, or anything else I mentioned up top. All except for Pez. ...heh heh heh...

:) Jordan


	3. Chapter 3

Pez jumped over the counter and ran out the door, the bell ringing as he rushed out. He followed Annabeth's screams, but he didn't have to go far.

There, in the middle of the Circle K parking lot, was a giant snake. Now, you may think a cobra or a boa constrictor is big, but this…this thing was huge! If it stood still and got painted gray, it could easily be mistaken for one of the many skyscrapers of New York. And twirled in the end of its tail, at least 25 feet up in the air, was Annabeth.

She was kicking her legs, and hitting the serpent over and over again with balled up fists. Her bronze dagger lay on the ground beneath her.

The first thing Pez wanted to do was run. I mean, really? Who in their right mind would just go up to a 30-foot tall snake and fight it? Then again, who in their right mind sees 30-foot snakes in the parking lot of a convenience store?

With that thought, Pez ran up to the giant snake. Why? He obviously was going insane right now, so why not?

The only problem is, he had no weapon. Well, yes, he did have a knife in his back pocket (don't ask), but do you really think that a 6-inch knife is going to do much on that giant thing? No, not really. The only thing Pez could think of is Annabeth's dagger that was lying a few feet away from him. It was also a few feet away from the snake.

He took a gasp of breath, and ran. Ran as fast as his long, scrawny legs could go, which wasn't all that fast. Pez was never an athletic kind of guy. He walked his laps in PE, and stood in the corner of the gym when they had to play sports. It just wasn't his thing.

He was only a few feet away now. Three feet. Two. One.

He bent down and grabbed the knife from the ground. Phew….Now what?

"Pez!" He could hear his name being called by the dangling girl from above. "Pez! You have to stab it in the face!"

"What?" Pez said, more out of disbelief than not being able to hear.

"You have to stab it in the face! Its scales make it invincible everywhere else! The only way to kill –" She cut herself off, and let out a scream as the snake turned around to face Pez, swinging its tail violently around.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. 'You can do this,' he thought in his mind, as the python showed him its teeth. 'I think.'

After taking a breath, he charged, dagger in hand. Stupidly, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see himself die. He felt the dagger pierce through skin, an opened an eye to see the damage. He must've hit the brain or something because it was obviously less vicious after the stab, but still very much alive. He beat it with the weapon a few more times before it finally…turned into yellow powder. Pez rolled with it. I mean, strange colored dust was nothing compared to the snake that sat there earlier.

But Pez didn't have that much time to think about that, seeing as there was a half unconscious girl lying a few feet away from him.

"Annabeth?"

She grunted in response, and opened her eyes a bit. After realizing whom it was and that he was alive, she shot up in a sitting position. "You did it! You killed the Python! You…you saved my life!" With that, she hugged him. Now, hugging was not something that Pez was a fan of. He had only been hugged a few amount of times in his life, and getting hugged by some girl he met a few minutes ago was strange and awkward. She seemed to realize that fact and let go with a quiet "Sorry," and a blush.

They sat there, in the middle of the Circle K parking lot, for a few minutes. "Oh shit," Annabeth cursed under her breath, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Give me your hand." She got her dagger from beside him and held it up.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Stop being such a wussy, Pez. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He hesitantly gave her his hand. She took the edge of the weapon and touched it to his middle finger, breaking skin and drawing blood. Pulling his finger back quickly to suck off the blood, Pez said, "I thought you weren't going to hurt me!"

But she was not listening anymore. She was too busy with her own thoughts. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," she muttered.

"What's with the triple shits?"

"You're a half-blood."

"A what what?"

"A half-blood. Half human, half Greek god."

"Wow. You're hilarious. You really should become a comedian, Annabeth"

"Shut up and follow me. We're going to camp." She started walking towards a van with _Delphi Strawberry Service _on the side.

"Where?" Pez asked as he got up as well.

"Camp Half-Blood."

"I'm not much of a camp person."

"Well that's just too damn bad, isn't it?"

"Someone gets snappy when she's stressed."

Glaring at him, she climbed into the front seat.

"I'm not supposed to get rides from strangers," Pez said, pretending to have a lisp and sounding like a small child.

Annabeth sighed. "Just get in the car."

He followed the instructions and Annabeth started the car. "So, are you taking me to your house to rape me now?"

She stared at him, dumbstruck, as he winked at her then raised his eyebrows up and down. Shaking her head in disgust, she said, "And to think that I thought you were sweet when I first met you."

"Yeah, a lot of people make that mistake."

She sighed once more. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

***

They finally arrived at a hill with a pine tree at the top, but Annabeth was in too much of a hurry to get into details. She grabbed Pez's hand and ran across the entire camp to the Big House. Once there, they went inside to find a man in a wheel chair, reading a book, with a boy with black shaggy hair playing with a pen sitting next to him.

The boy stood up and said Annabeth's name as soon as the two entered, but she completely ignored him, telling the entire story of Pez and the Python to the older man instead. "He's a half-blood! I tested it and everything!"

"Oh dear," said the crippled man.

"So you see the problem here?" Annabeth asked, as the man nodded his head a bit.

"I don't."

"Are we even talking to you, Percy?" Annabeth questioned harshly. Pez recognized the name from her story earlier and now understood the tension between the two. He decided to just keep quiet and stay in the corner, like he had already been doing since they got there.

"Annabeth…" the older guy warned.

"What, Chiron? We _weren't_ talking to him!" The man named Chiron just stared at her with cold, hard eyes. She huffed angrily before talking. "You told the Olympians to claim all their kids before they turn thirteen. Pez is obviously a demigod, and he s obviously older than thirteen. Does your seaweed filled brain understand now? Or are you too busy thinking about _Calypso _to understand anything I just said?"

Percy still didn't completely understand, but he did understand that Annabeth was still mad at him, which he did not enjoy one bit! "Annabeth, you can't still be mad at me? I have to go on this quest!"

"Of course I'm mad at you! You chose her over me!" Yell, yell, yell. That was really all Pez heard, until Chiron shouted loudly and got the two to stop.

"Percy, I think you should go get your bag ready. You're leaving on a quest tomorrow."

He gave Annabeth a pleading look one last time, which she completely ignored, before walking away.

"So…anyone care to explain what's happening to me?" The voice somewhat shocked the two since they had not heard it once since Annabeth and Pez had gotten to camp.

"Ah. Yes, it's nice to meet you Mr.…Pez?" Chiron asked, unsure of what to call him.

He nodded and took the fingertips of his hand to shake. Again with the affection. Not his thing.

Annabeth gave the usual talk of the Olympians and how they were real and blahbitty, blahbitty, blah.

"I'm on Punk'D, aren't I?" he asked in the end.

Annabeth sighed. "No. How would some crappy TV show fake that Python? And how would they fake Chiron?"

"What's with Chir- oh." He stopped once the man started to get out of his wheelchair, and where his legs should have been was half of a horse. "Wow. I know horses are, like, cute, or something, to some chicks, but really? Sleeping with one is a bit intense, don't you think?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, as Chiron looked dumbstruck. "Who do you think his mom is, Chiron?" asked Annabeth trying to clear the air a bit.

He cleared his throat. "I do not know yet. Whoever it was mustn't have known about Percy's request."

"But every goddess was there. And even if his mother wasn't, wouldn't the news still be hot on Olympus for her to find out?"

"Yes, yes that is true." They all sat there in silence for a while. "Well, let's not get too caught up on this. We'll see as time goes on. How about you show him around camp, Annabeth."

She nodded softly, still deep in thought, and got up to leave the Big House with Pez right behind her.

* * *

So, I know this took a bit longer than the first ones to post up, but it's a bit longer, so there! Plus, I really suck at action, just in case you couldn't tell! Sorry!

And the next one will probably be, like, I don't know. I'll try this weekend (I'd pretty much stop hoping for a weekday, if I were you. School = female dog, if you know what I mean!), but it's my aunt's wedding, so I highly doubt that. I have Monday off, so maybe then...maybe.

All the cool kids review!

:) Jordan


	4. Chapter 4

"That's the archery range. Those are the pegasus stables. That's the sword arena. There's the dining pavilion, and there's the beach. Any questions?"

"You have a pegasus stable?" asked Pez.

"Well, yeah. The gods aren't the only things that are real," reminded Annabeth.

"And you actually use, like, real swords in the sword arena?"

"It's called the _sword arena_. What do you expect us to use?"

He just shrugged, which caused her to laugh a bit.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

He shrugged once more, now making her roll her eyes.

"How about we go to the beach?" she questioned.

Pez made a face of disgust. "I don't really enjoy beaches."

"Come on! You don't even have to go in the water!"

"Fine," he sighed.

She sprinted over to the beach, with Pez right behind.

Annabeth sighed as she stared out at the ocean. "I love the ocean."

Pez was slightly out of breath after the running. "Why?"

"Well, it's just so pretty, and calm, and Percy and I…never mind."

"What?"

"Percy and I got together here, and we had our somewhat first kiss here, and I was hoping someday that maybe he would propose here, and we'd get married here, and, well, that's not happening anymore."

He felt awkward, especially when he saw a small, lone tear fall out of her eye. From the movies and TV shows he'd seen, he was supposed to do something about that. He was supposed to put an arm around her, tell her everything was going to be all right, and kiss the top of her head. He was supposed to just hold her. But Pez was no normal guy. He watched that tear leave a wet trail on her face, and fall off of her chin without a single word, gesture, or comment.

"Enough about me," Annabeth said, wiping her eyes. "What about you? What do you like to do?"

"Your mom."

"What?" she said, appalled.

"Sorry. Bad habit."

"…Okay. What do you really like to do?"

"Your dad. I know, I know, but I need some balance in my life. I can't always stick to the ladies."

She was glaring at him, but he could see a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"You know you're dying to laugh right now, so why don't you? Go ahead, laugh Annabeth."

She shook her head, still with the smile on her lips. "I'm not going to laugh because that was not funny."

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you wanna laugh with that smile that's on your face."

She stubbornly shook her head.

"Well, then. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I must tickle."

"No!" Annabeth was extremely ticklish. She started backing away from the boy, pretending to be afraid. "Don't do it Pez!"

"But I must!" With that, he tickled. Moving his fingers back and forth across her slim stomach, causing her to have a bad case of the giggles. Annabeth tripped on a rock, and fell to the sand, bringing Pez right along with her. Still laughing, they tumbled down the beach. Finally they came to a halt.

The next event was pretty much in slow motion for Pez. He stared into Annabeth's eyes, and she stared into his. They were gorgeous, those gray eyes, full of mystery, pain, and curiosity. They told him all about her. All about her past and the terrible things she had to go through. All about her life and how messed up it has been.

And his eyes told a lot too. They were brown. Very brown. Almost red. They also showed pain. Lots of pain. Pez obviously had gone through a lot to be here, just like her. Maybe they had more in common than they thought.

They continued to stare at each other's eyes for quite a while, until a rude cough interrupted them.

When she noticed who it was, Annabeth sighed. "What do you want, Percy?"

He was pissed, obviously. Pez was surprised that his ears didn't have smoke coming out of them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Was he tapping his foot?

"Yes. I'm showing Pez around." Faces bright red, they detangled from each other, standing about a foot apart from each other. But Pez was holding back a smile, and Annabeth kept glancing at Pez, maybe even having a small smile of her own.

"Really? You look extremely busy." Percy's rudeness ruined the moment, of course.

"We were, until you showed up."

"I can see that. Tickling. Very productive."

"Are you saying I'm lying to you?"

"No."

"Yeah. He just called you a liar. I heard him." Pez just had to get involved.

"Stay out of this, Candy!"

Oh no he didn'!

Pez truly loved the original Pez's. I mean, who doesn't? They're all sweet, and tangy and all that jazz, and have you seen the dispensers? They're so adorable! Pez used to have a Mickey Mouse one and a Buzz Lightyear too. Anyways, Candy was not his name. His name was Pez, and even Peter at times, but not Candy. Candy was a name for little girls in beauty pageants who wore way too much make-up, or that skanky ho of a cheerleader at his high school who slept with every single football player, even the lineman. His name was not Candy.

He decided not to get into it with Percy, no matter how much he wanted to. Pez needed to show Annabeth that he was not all that bad, despite his middle name, and attacking her boyfriend wouldn't really do that, now would it. Instead he took a deep breath and flared his nostrils.

"Pez was right! You are calling me a liar!"

"I never said that!"

"Yeah, but I know you're thinking it!"

"No I wasn't!" Percy shouted. Percy wasn't thinking much at that moment. All he could see was the long gone small smile that used to be on Pez's stupid face, and how Annabeth might have had the same smile. Percy was never a fan of the original Pez's. Just the blue ones, and _this _Pez was definetly red. Stupid, ugly red. So Percy wasn't thinking much when he forcefully grabbed Annabeth's wrist, causing her to wince.

Now that crossed the line.

Pez saw red. Percy did not just hurt her.

Oh, but he did.

Screw being nice!

"Lay off man!" yelled Pez as he pushed Percy back, causing him to let go of Annabeth.

"Did you just push me, Zelman?"

"Why yes I did, _Jackson._"

Oh no he didn'!

Oh yes he di-id!

With that, all hell began. Evil laughs.

Not really.

Percy threw the first punch, but Pez ducked out of the way just in time.

Annabeth watched from the sidelines, knowing she should go tell Chiron, or Mr. D, or a counselor, or someone, but two boys, two_ extremely hot_ boys, were fighting over her! Who in the right mind would break that up?

She watched as punches and swings were dodged and others hit their target. She noticed that Pez was losing terribly in this fight, seeing as Percy was so cheating with his invulnerability. She also noticed how extremely _sexy _the two looked battling each other. The muscles on their arms looked extra large while in use, and the way they were just rolling around in the sand seemed to turn her on somehow, and she loved how Pe –

Oh.

My.

Gods.

Pez did not just take his shirt off!

Oh, but he did!

Annabeth will admit that Percy's chest was far finer and muscley-er, but Pez's still was such a wonderful sight!

He doesn't have a pack, or anything – like I said earlier; he's not much of an active kinda guy – but looking at his chest still gave her the geebies. She had noticed he was pale before, but with his shirt off, he looked about as white as the clouds in the sky. Annabeth has always liked clouds. A lot.

As soon as a drop of blood coming from Pez's nose totally ruined that perfect white cloud, she decided to stop the fight.

"Enough!" she shouted loudly as she got in the middle of them and put a hand on each chest to keep them apart. Te he he! Yes. She got to touch it!

Pez was breathing heavily, sweating quite a bit, and having a nose bleed all while glaring at Percy viciously. Percy, on the other hand, looked like he just took a walk through a field of flowers.

"We need to get you to the Big House. I think _someone_," she glared at Percy. "broke your nose."

"It's not my fault he hasn't taken a dip in the Styx yet!"

"You are the most annoying person, ever, Percy, I swear!"

"You think I'm annoying? – "

"Excuse me!" Pez shouted over the bickering couple. "I'm kinda bleeding here."

Percy and Annabeth had a stare off with each other for quite a bit, while Pez just watched. "Let's go," Annabeth eventually sighed as she helped Pez get his shirt and they headed to the Big House.

* * *

I give you full permission to hate me.

But really you should be hating Ms. Green and Mrs. Walker for giving me so much homework, not giving me anytime to work on this chapter during the week, and then sending me off to this camp (where I almost freaking DIED!) without posting this chapter.

Their fault, not mine.

So, I promise to have the next chapter posted sooner than two weeks, and I'll try for this weekend, but my grandparents are here, so we'll see!

I don't own anything.

:) Jordan


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was not nearly as exciting as earlier. No more fights, or strange new demigods. Just a visit to the infirmary and meatloaf for dinner.

The next day, however, was more eventful. That morning Percy had to leave for his quest to save Calypso. He stood at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill with Annabeth and Chiron there to say goodbye.

"Do you have everything?" Chiron asked, and Percy nodded to confirm it. "I wish you luck, son. Take care." He nodded, patted the boy on the shoulder, and trotted away up the hill leaving the bickering couple alone.

There was a silence between the two for a quite some time. All they heard was the whistling of the wind passing by them, the cars driving by, and the laughing of campers. Finally Annabeth held out her hand in front of her and opened up her clenched fist. There, sitting in her palm, was a twisty tie.

Gasp!

Now that twisty tie may just be a handy little device that you use for your bags of fruit and what not at the grocery store, but to Percy it was a whole lot more.

To Percy it was their relationship. Exactly 5 months and 6 days ago Percy gave that twisty tie to Annabeth for her birthday. They were out shopping at Safeway for Sally, when Percy saw all the birthday balloons, and suddenly noticed the hints Annabeth was giving him. He didn't have any money - or time - to get a present for her, so he quickly grabbed a green tie from the produce section, shaped it into a circle, and gave it to her. Thankfully, she laughed about the 'ring' and the story Percy told her about the Asian lady who said that twisty ties represent relationships. With a kiss, a hug, and a threat about next year's present, Annabeth told him that she'd keep it forever.

Apparently forever is a lot shorter than they both expected.

"Annabeth..."

She sniffled as a tear ran down her cheek. Annabeth shoved her hand out a bit more, motioning for him to take it, which he sadly did. He held it between his fingers carefully.

"You can't be serious."

Another tear fell. She nodded.

"But - I...why?"

She tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming. "You know exactly why I'm doing this, Percy."

"No, I don't!" He stepped forward, and grabbed her hands. "Don't tell me this is all because of him." He nodded his head towards the dark, tall figure leaning up against Thalia's tree. "Don't tell me you're dumping me for him."

"It's not just Pez, Percy-" but she stopped right there. Saying his name was too much, even if he was standing right in front of her.

"It's because of the quest."

She nodded sadly.

"But, Annabeth, you don't understand, I _have _to go on this quest!"

"No you don't!" The tears were falling hard now. Percy tried to wipe them away with his thumb, but she pulled away. "Anyone in this camp could go on that quest! You don't have to do it all!"

"But she's my friend!"

"She seems awfully close for a friend!"

"What about you and Candy over there?"

"We've never held hands, or kissed, or anything! And he hasn't told me he loved me!"

"We never _technically _kissed. She kissed me on the fore - wait! How do you even know about that?"

"Really. Telling Grover all your secrets isn't the best idea you've ever had."

"That bastard."

"Forget about that right now! That's not what we're talking about!"

He sighed, and came back to his senses. "I don't want to do this Annabeth."

"I don't either."

"Then let's not!"

She shook her head. "We have to."

"No we don't. Come on, Annabeth. We belong together. Everyone knows that. They even made T-shirts when we got together!"

This brought a small smile to her face, but it slowly faded away. "I'm sorry, Percy." Wiping a tear, she went to go back up the hill, when he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Annabeth," he breathed. "Please. I – I love you."

She had been waiting to hear those words come out of his mouth since she first met him, but now was not the time he was supposed to bring them up. He was supposed to say them at the beach, or after some romantic dinner and he was taking her home, or when Forrest says it to Jenny, not right now, when she's trying to break up with him. Annabeth sighed and looked down at her feet. It truly hurt her to do this, but she had to.

"I'm sorry, Percy."

With that, she ran up Half-Blood Hill, tears streaming down her face, and right into the arms of none other than that tall, dark, and handsome boy that was leaning up against the tree.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed after her, but she couldn't hear him. She was too busy in the arms of a new person to cry to, and scream at, and to love.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he too was crying. Just one lone tear fell out of his left eye, but it was still a tear. He was not busy enough to notice the slight smirk and wink in his direction from the boy hugging his gir – _ex _girlfriend. He flared his nostrils, clenched his jaw, and quickly turned around to leave.

* * *

"I'm bored!" groaned Pez as he lay on one of the many beds in the Athena cabin. After about an hour of tears and awkwardness, the two had ended up in Annabeth's cabin. Not like that, you sickies! Annabeth wanted to get her mind of _You-know-who _(and no, not Voldemort) so she headed to her cabin to finally get started on research of Pez's mom. Pez, being hated by everyone in camp for apparently breaking up the beloved Percabeth, decided to follow her.

"I know. You've told me 10 times in the last half hour," sighed Annabeth as she scribbled something down on a notepad.

There was silence for quite a while. Pez didn't really like silence. "Wanna sing a song?"

"No." She didn't even look up from her laptop.

"G-U-A-C-A-M-O-L-E!" he sang loudly, "Guacamole!"

"What the hell are you singing?"

"The Guacamole Song, of course. You've never heard it?"

She shook her head with an amused look on her face.

"Psh! Where have you been?"

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, going back to her research.

"Tastes great even though it looks like mutant jelly. Guacamole! G-U-A-C-A-M-O-L-E! Guacamole! The green dip doubles as a facial cream. Guacamole! Grab yo avocado. Salt and lime juice also. Throw in some tomato, onion, garlic and cilantro! Ay!- "

"Will you shut up?" she cut him off.

"But I'm bored."

She sighed for the umpteenth time that day and went back to work.

He sat quietly for a whole 5 minutes that time. Annabeth was impressed.

But then he had to ruin it.

"What kind of name is Annabeth?"

"What?"

"I mean, it's like two names put together into one. It's like your dad couldn't choose between Anna or Beth. How lame."

She was astonished. "What kind of name is Pez?"

"A hella sick one!" Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Pez took it as a sign to keep going. "You have like 4 names!"

"At least I'm not named after a candy!"

"I'm not! I'm named after a fairy guy thing!

"Peter Pan is not a fairy! He's just this hot guy who can fly and sing!"

"Did you just call Peter Pan hot?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope, just a bit weird that's all. Never knew you had a thing for guys in tights."

"You are so annoying," she mumbled under her breath causing him to smile a bit.

"And I wasn't even talking about Peter Pan. I was talking about Peter Petrelli."

"How the hell is Peter Petrelli a fairy? Yeah, he has cool abilities and what not, but he's most definitely not a fairy."

"If you have cool abilities, then you're a fairy."

"Percy has weirdo water abilities. Does that make him a fairy?"

"In my book, fairy also means gaybob, so yes, Percy is most definitely a fairy."

This, of course, made Annabeth smile. She shook her head and started to go back to her work when Pez stopped her.

"Wait, you can't go back to work, now. We were just starting to have fun."

"Do you want to find out who your mom is?"

"Yeah, but not right now."

She glared at him, and he gave her the puppy dog look. "Pwease."

After a minute or two, Annabeth sighed in frustration. "You know I hate you, right?" she asked him, finally breaking eye contact and shutting down her computer.

"Yep!"

"What are we doing now?"

"Do you wanna play the Question Game?"

"What's the Question Game?"

"You don't know what it is?"

"No."

"Ha! I won!"

"What? How did you win? We didn't even start!"

"Yeah we did."

"When?"

"When I asked if you wanted to play the Question Game."

"So you just ask questions?"

"Duh! That's why it's called the _Question _Game! And you say you're a daughter of Athena."

"Fine. Bring it."

"Ladies first."

Stare down!

"Do you wanna play the Question Game?"

"Do _you _wanna play the Question Game?"

"Do you know how to play?"

"Do _you _know how to play?"

"Are you just repeating my questions?"

"Are _you _repeating _my _questions?"

"Will you stop copying me?"

"Will _you _stop copying _me_?"

They glared at each other for quite some time while Annabeth tried to think of another question. She couldn't.

Instead, she stuck her tongue out at him and made that weird farty noise.

"Ha! I am the ultimate master at all things questiony!" gloated Pez.

"Questiony isn't a word."

"Neither is funner."

"I never said funner." How is it that Pez can make her smile at the most unsmily of times?

"So?"

"You are so weird, Pez."

"Why thank you, milady."

* * *

I know all of you probably hate me, but I really don't care all that much.

Anyways, this is a lot faster than last update, so you all really shouldn't hate me _that _much!

And the Guacamole Song is an actual song on YouTube, and it's completely and utterly amazing!

So is Peter Petrelli. Te he. I love him!

I don't own anything mentioned above, except for Pez. Heh. He should most definitely be scared right now.

Did you know that John Stamos is in that little greenish box below, and if you press it, he comes out and gives you a lap dance? Yeah, you know you wanna press it!

:) Jordan


	6. Chapter 6

Pez sat against Thalia's tree deep in thought. After about an hour of goofing off and playing around with Annabeth, he finally left to let her get some research done. While he was trying to beg a Hermes kid to snag him a six-pack of Budweiser from the gas station down the street, even though he was underage, it suddenly dawned on him. He was being . . . nice. Yes, it was only to one person, Annabeth, but he was still being nice, something he hadn't done in years. It was a strange feeling, but it felt sort of - dare he say it - good.

He hadn't had this feeling in such a long time. Not since Freddie.

Freddie was his best friend when he was 6 years old. They would play with their toy cars, and plastic bugs, and they picked boogers together and did all the things that 6-year-old little boys do!

They were the best of friends, up until that day when Peter (his middle name was not Evil yet, so he had to go by his dreaded first name) decided to bring a magnifying glass to Mrs. Jones's kindergarten classroom to burn the poor little buggies on the sidewalk.

The two boys got sent to the corner as soon as their teacher realized what they were doing. She was one of those tree huggers and killing any creature of our wonderful planet was not groovy man, not groovy at all.

She called the boys' parents to come and pick them up. Freddie's parents had never truly liked Peter. He was a strange little boy who mostly kept to himself, and drew disturbing pictures during coloring time. Seeing as he was their beloved Freddie's only friend, they ignored it, and kept on with their lives, but on that day, they finally met Peter's father. He had an inch thick beard growing on his chin, ragged and messy clothes, and the suffocating scent of tobacco and tequila. To put it simply, they were disgusted. The Fullers were always neat, clean, and organized. Their house was spotless, but compared to Peter's father's apartment, a trashcan was as well. The Fullers had always reminded Pez of the Brady Bunch: perfect.

As soon as Freddie's parents saw Peter's dad and got a whiff of him, they forbid Freddie to ever talk to poor Peter again. That was when Pez truly became who he is today. Mean, cruel, and evil. He had never truly cared for anyone since.

Until now, of course.

He didn't know what it was about Annabeth, but it's just something about her that Pez couldn't help but love. He's tried so hard these past few days to go back to normal, being mean and uncaring, and he's able to do it, up until he sees those gorgeous gray eyes and everything just stops. Next thing ya know, he's opening doors, and complimenting her, and helping her, and he can't stop! No matter how hard he tries. It's impossible.

A soft cough from his left brought Pez out of his thoughts. He looked over to see a girl a bit shorter than him. She also looked about a year younger, or so. She had dark, smooth red hair, and brown eyes. She had that horrid orange shirt that everyone (except him) was wearing. No matter how much Annabeth begged, he refused to wear it. It was too bright – much too bright – for his liking.

"Hi," she said quietly, but with a giant smile on her face.

Pez nodded in greeting, and went back to looking at the strawberry fields.

"You're Pez, right?"

He nodded once more.

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Sheffield."

He tried to keep up the whole silent thing, hoping she would get bored eventually, and go away, but that just gave him too big of a target. "Isn't that the name of that hella fat lady on TV?"

She was caught off guard. Usually when people comment on her name it's usually "Oh my god! That's so pretty!" "Isn't that a jewel?" or "Hey, you have the same last name as that dude on the Nanny. No I don't watch the Nanny, what are you talking about?" Nobody has ever mentioned a 'hella fat lady on TV'. Until now, of course.

"Uh . . . I guess."

He's back to nodding now.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked politely.

"Yep."

"Oh, well, I guess I can . . . stand."

Now a word about our little Miss Sheffield here.

Ruby has been at camp for quite some time now, ever since she was 9. When she was about 13, her dad, Eros, finally claimed her. When she turned 16, they finally built Eros his own cabin and she became the cabin leader. Now that's the basic stuff. Let's get hard-core.

She has hated Annabeth Chase ever since the very first day she got to camp.

Ruby was just a simple little 9 year old in a swords training class. She stared at the cute councilor - whose name was apparently Luke – while he talked about some sword trick or something. Ruby wasn't much of a fan of swords or working, really.

After teaching the lesson, Mr. Fine came over to Ruby and paired her up with a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. She looked about a year older than her, and Luke said her name was Annabeth. Ruby liked making friends, especially friends of Luke, and agreed quickly.

Bad idea, Rubes, bad idea.

Next thing she knows, she's sitting on her butt on the filthy ground with a bloody nose and bruises all over. Tears began to swell in her eyes as a few of the campers hid their giggles. "Should've paid attention," was all Annabeth said before she scurried out of the arena leaving a weeping Ruby slumped on the ground. She was humiliated. How could Annabeth do that in front of everyone? In front of Luke? She thought they were friends, even if they only knew each other for about 2 minutes. Ruby had felt something between the two. Annabeth may have won this round, but you just wait until the next one.

From then on, it was war.

Annabeth never truly understood why Ruby hated her. Sure, she beat her in a duel, so what? She's done that to half the people at camp. Annabeth had tried to mend their relationship once, but Ruby had refused, calling her a fat cow in return.

A fat cow?

It was _so_ on!

They continued to hate each other's guts for quite some time, throwing insults and pranks and all that jazz in as much as they could. It was when Ruby turned 11 that all hell broke lose.

Percy Jackson had arrived.

As soon as he crossed that border into camp, almost every girl had noticed him. How could you not? Every girl including both Annabeth and Ruby. Ruby had tried to get him to notice her on a countless amount of times. They were even in the same cabin for a few weeks and yet he didn't notice her. After 5 years, Annabeth had won again, and Ruby was set on getting revenge.

This was the perfect time for revenge. Apparently Annabeth has gotten herself a new man named Pez or Peter or something. Ruby really didn't care as long as she got him before Annabeth did.

Which is where we stand today.

"So, do you like camp so far?" She smiled flirtatiously. Or tried to.

"Nope." How could he not swoon at that smile she flashed him?

"Oh." She giggled nervously.

After a few minutes of silence, Pez stood up from his seat. "I gotta take a dump." He then walked back to camp leaving Ruby by herself.

"Oh, um . . .bye, Pez…"

* * *

That _bitch fish!_

How dare she go and talk to him like that! And did you see that slutty smile? Huh? Huh? _Huh?_

And then she goes and giggles, and he just lets it happen! He didn't even stop her!

That _bastard!_

Annabeth did not like Ruby. Everyone knew that! But this, oh this, crossed the line. They had been on dislike terms for a while now, but that 'dislike' just got cranked up to 'freaking hate!'

She clenched her teeth and ran over to the boys' bathroom, waiting for the unsuspecting victim.

As soon as Pez exited, Annabeth grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so they were at eye level. "What the hell is your issue, man?" Under different circumstances, she would've blushed at the close proximity of their faces. Of their noses. Of their lips. But now was _not_ the time!

He was startled for a moment, but when he realized who it was, he relaxed a bit. What is wrong with him? If this was back at home, he would've shanked her till she was dead!

"Sup, Annabeth."

"Don't you _sup_ me! How could you do that?"

"It's not really my fault. It's nature."

"No! Not that! You and _her._"

"Who's _her_?"

"You know exactly who _her _is." She released him now, and straightened out his shirt a bit. "_Ruby_."

He laughed. He _laughed_? Did he want her to hurt him?

"Wait, wait, wait," he said in between chuckles. "You think me and that chick," more laughs, "are together?" He laughed, and laughed, leaving Annabeth extremely puzzled.

"Well . . . aren't you?" On a scale from 1 to 10, how stupid did she feel? About a 20, give or take a hundred.

Laughs, laughs, laughs. "No! Ah, you're so funny, Annabeth."

"Then what were you doing up on the hill?"

"She interrupted my planning to take over the world."

This finally got her to take that scowl off her face, and put a smile on instead, which made Pez smile as well.

"Anyways, we still have a bunch of research to do."

He groaned. "Not the work, again."

"If you ever want to find out who your mom is and get your own cabin then we're going to have to."

Groaning again, he answered, "Fine."

She smiled, grabbed his hand (oh my god, she's touching his hand!), and dragged him back over to the Athena cabin.

* * *

Sup guys! I know this isn't on the usual Sunday or Saturday or whatev, but FF was being mucho gay yesterday, so here it is today! Sorry it's tad bit late!

I don;t own nothing up above. Nothing at all, except for Mr. Awesome (a.k.a. sexiest man alive a.k.a. Pez) and Ruby . . . sadly. Ha ha!

The whole Jon Stamos thing didn't work as well as I thought it would last week, so this week, if you press that little greenish/purpleish/whatever the hell color it is-ish, then you will happily be the proud owner of a brand new

....Wait for it...

POTATO!

Woooooooo! Yeah! Potato! Yeah! Woooo! Yeah!

Yeah, you know you want one, so I'd review! Just saying!

:) Jordan


	7. Chapter 7

Percy smiled at the sight of the island off in the slight distance. As soon as he left camp, he grabbed a taxi over to the docking station, 'borrowed' himself a boat, and set sail. Now, normally, people wouldn't be able to just up and go and know where Calypso's island is, but with this crazy, psycho thingy there to mess with her, the force-field and the mist which keep most people off her island are down, allowing everyone and anyone to come and party it up.

He had finally made it. Giddy with excitement, and slight fear, Percy jumped off the side quickly and frantically ran around the island looking for Calypso.

He soon found her, feet and hands bound together, gag in her mouth. He rushed over to help her, while she viciously shook her head, her words muffled by the gag. Finally, he reached her and tore it out of her mouth. "No, Percy. She'll do the same to you!"

"Who? Who did this to you?" he demanded from her, but she was no longer looking at him. Frozen in fear, she was staring right behind him. Percy, being Percy, obviously couldn't tell that a magical and deadly dangerous being was standing behind him. "Who is it?"

"It's Britney, bitch!" came a voice from behind him, spinning him around to surprisingly see a woman who looked about 20-25. She had spiky black hair, piercings everywhere, and dark, dark eyeliner surrounding her almost red eyes. She looked strangely familiar, but Percy could not figure out from where he had seen her before. She snapped her fingers, and two invisible servants grabbed his hands to keep him from running. Percy could feel them reaching into his pocket to grab Riptide. They gave it to the strange woman who started twirling it around in her fingers. "Well, well, well," she said, pacing around him in a circle. "Look what the fish dragged in. Mr. Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, loved by all, biggest ass wipe ever." Percy was used to this. Most people who were sided with Kronos hated his guts, except he still couldn't put a finger on who this was.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he snarled.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I? How rude of me. I'm Ate, of course." Percy had on a confused look, as if he had never heard the name, which he hadn't. This was yet another reason why he hated his and Annabeth's break up. She would've known who this was, where she was from, who her parents were, and even if she was on Team Edward or Jacob. Sigh. He missed Annabeth. "Goddess of evil and misfortune," Ate said, trying to trigger a thought of who she was from Percy's mind. He was still clueless. "Got thrown off Olympus." Still nothing. "Daughter of Zeus and Eris." Zip. Nada. "Wow," she said turning to Calypso. "Couldn't you have gotten a son of Athena to fall in love with you?"

"Hey." Annabeth was the only one aloud to call him dumb.

"Oh shut up, Sea Boy. I wasn't talking to you."

"Just tell me what you want, and maybe I'll let you get away easy."

She let out a laugh. Then two more. "You – you're a funny one, aren't you? I've heard Poseidon was funny, but, wow, who knew his humor would pass on to his son!"

"What do you want?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"I want revenge, smart one! Why else would I keep the two of _you_ hostage? Psh! I don't even need her anymore now that you're here. The Titans don't care about her, but I wasn't aloud down in Tartarus to take the remains of Kronos and hold those hostage, no matter how much I flirted with Charon. I truly think he's gay."

"What are you talking about?" She had completely lost him.

"Your mom!" Ate snickered at him. Percy had heard someone say that lately, but he just couldn't put his finger on whom. "Pay attention if you wanna know!"

"Aren't you with the Titans?"

"No! Why the hell would I be with the Titans?"

"Because you're obviously not with the gods."

"Lookie here! He finally got it! Neither the Titans nor the gods accepted me. They all thought I was 'too evil' or something, and Kronos gets pretty pissed when you take his precious Luke and get him horny so he sleeps with an _empousai._ I hate them all!" she shouted. "I am going to take over the world."

"Not if I can help it."

"Really? 'Cause right now, ya can't." She giggled and walked away into the distance, leaving Calypso in the fetal position on the ground, and Percy being tied up by invisible servants.

***

Annabeth sat up quickly in her bed, covered in sweat. She hadn't had a nightmare in a few months, not since Percy won the war, and this was a bad one. Bad, bad one. No matter how mad she was at Percy, she doesn't want him bound up and ready to die at the hands of an evil goddess set to take over the world. She couldn't get this dream out of her mind, and she had to tell someone. Before, she would always run to the Poseidon cabin, tell Percy all about the dream, and he would comfort her until she fell asleep in one of his many empty bunks. But now, the dream was about Percy, and Percy wasn't here.

But someone else was.

She silently climbed out of her bed, trying not to disturb any of her half siblings. The squeak of the door alarmed her as she closed it, but nobody moved. She sighed and left the cabin.

Annabeth stood in front of the door of Cabin 11. Should she knock? If she did, she'd wake everyone up, but she felt bad about just walking in. She also thought about going back. Psh, she made it this far, she wasn't going back. Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle, and quietly walked in.

She could hear the snoring of a few campers, and some nonsense mumblings from some others. She found her way over to Pez's sleeping bag in the corner of the cabin and bent down. Annabeth smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, when he wasn't trying to put on that whole evil-tough guy act. Now, he looked peaceful and stress free. She didn't want to ruin it, but she was not going back to the Athena cabin.

"Pez," she whispered while shaking his shoulder. He mumbled something inaudible. "Pez, wake up."

He rolled over and looked up at her. She smiled slightly at his annoyed face, and had an instinct to brush his hair out of his eyes. She had to actually put her hands behind her back to not do so.

"It's too early," he grumbled with his voice slightly groggy from sleep.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't this wait until the morning?" She shook her head. "I hate you," he said as he unzipped his sleeping bag, and grabbed his shoes.

Annabeth stood up and started to walk towards the door with Pez right behind her. Being the Hermes kids, their cabin was a freaking mess, and she tripped over a Coke can. She began to fall forward, just waiting for the loud impact and the consequences to go with it, when a pair of strong hands grabbed her around the waist. "You alright?" Pez asked as he stood her up straight. They were so close - their noses were practically touching – and Annabeth could barely breath. His lips looked so soft, and he had the very slight hint of stubble on his chin that she really, _really _wanted to run her hand across. She moistened her lips, let out a small "Mm hm," and continued to walk out of the cabin, face bright red and heart beating like crazy. Was it her imagination, or did he look just as disheveled as her?

The door let out another squeak while they opened the door, this time waking up Travis. "Pez, what are you doing?" he asked groggily.

All he said before pushing Annabeth and himself out of the door was "Shut up, Travis. Nobody likes you."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh quietly as they headed towards the beach.

"What?" Pez asked.

"Why are you so mean to people?"

"What are you talking about, Annabeth? I'm the nicest guy here. Who else would compliment you on your oh so fabulous Hello Kitty pajamas?"

She gave him a look. That I'm-not-kidding-around-here-Pez look.

"Okay, maybe I can be slightly unpleasant with people."

"Slightly?"

"Okay, I'm very unpleasant, but not to everyone."

"Are you nice to anyone but me, Pez?"

"Maybe."

She sighed.

"Is that all that you needed to talk to me about?" he asked as they finally reached the beach. They sat down on the soft, white sand and just stared at the ocean. Well, Annabeth did. Pez was busy looking at her.

"No. I had a dream."

"Blacks and whites are already friends Annabeth."

How can he make her smile at the stupidest of things?

"I'm serious here. I had a dream of Percy."

How can she make him despise a person so much that he really wants to push this guy down a hill?

She told him all about the dream, and about Ate and her plan.

"Hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying?" Pez asked, trying to disguise the worry from his voice.

She didn't even know that she was. She reached her hand up to wipe the tears away, but Pez beat her too it, wiping them away gently with his thumb.

Annabeth sniffled and shrugged. "I don't even know." They sat in silence for a while, just looking at the ocean. "We have to save Percy."

Pez sighed. He knew this was coming.

"We have to."

"Why?"

"Because no matter how much I hate Percy right now, we can't just let him stay out there and die and get tortured by Ate."

He didn't say anything.

"Please."

Still nothing.

"For me."

Conflict on! On one hand, if Pez saved Percy, than Annabeth would totally be running back into his arms, and Pez would be left all alone again. He didn't think he could take it again after Freddie.

But on the other hand, it would make Annabeth feel so much better. She wouldn't cry anymore, and maybe she would fall for Pez more instead of Percy?

Both terrible options. He didn't want to do either. Annabeth had turned around, so he couldn't see her face. But then she turned back to face him, fresh tears in her eyes.

And he had his answer.

But he was getting a prize for doing this for her, dammit!

He gave a slight nod, and Annabeth's face broke out in sunshine. She went and gave him the hugest hug of his life, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled her back just a tid bit, and put his lips on hers.

And, to both his and her surprise, she didn't pull away.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWW! I know most of you probably hate me for this, but they are just too cute together! Aww!

Anyways, has anyone else seen the freaking amazing new trailer for the LT movie? Dude! LOVE IT! Just the beginning scene made me die! It had Logan Lerman swimming . . . . . . . with his shirt off.

So, I would really appreciate reviews for this chapter, but if you don't, it's okay, I'll just have to come and rape you.

. . .

Woah. Where did that come from?

I don't own nothin! Wait! That's a double negative! Meaning that I own everything, which I don't, so just don't believe me anymore, because I lie, and now I'm just rambling so I'm gonna shut up now by just saying that I don't own PJO or anything else I mentioned up top!

:) Jordan


	8. Chapter 8

"You have to get down lower, Pez."

"I am!"

"No, lower."

"Here, this better?"

"Yes. Now you have to remember to thrust it out there."

"I am thrusting!"

"Harder."

"I'm thrusting as much as I can!"

"Ugh! I can even do this!"

"Really, then do it!"

"Fine! . . . There!"

"You look really funny doing that, you know?"

"Shut up! I'm not used to the longer ones. I usually have a short one."

"Yeah, well mine's pretty long."

"I know. Try the thrusting again."

"That better?"

"Perfect! Now try that move on me."

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Pez. And we both have protection. It'll be fine. Trust me."

"Fine."

"Ahh!"

"Oh my gods! Did I hurt you?"

"No, you idiot! You completely missed me! And you'd know that if you kept your eyes open."

"_Sor – _ry!"

"Have you ever done this before, Pez?"

"Yes!"

"With a girl?"

" . . . No."

God! How – how can you sick, sick people be thinking that? They only had their first kiss like two days ago, you nasty minded perverts!

Annabeth sighed. They had been working on perfecting this sword trick for about an hour now, and Pez was getting nowhere. Sure, he looked real sexy with a sword in his hand and the sweat running down his brow, but he absolutely sucked when it came to swordsmanship.

She showed him the move one more time, hoping he would finally pick it up so they could get to the next one.

"Ready?" she asked him.

She could see him gulp. "I think so."

She came toward him, sword ready, expecting him to block her hit, and knock her sword out of her hands, but instead they ended up with Pez lying on his back, breathing heavily, and Annabeth sitting on his chest, sword to his throat. At any other time, Pez would have seriously liked his position right now, if you just took out the sword and the whole 'Pez got beaten by a girl!' thing.

"I suck."

"You're not _that _bad," Annabeth said, trying to lighten the mood, but since she was still sitting on his chest, he still felt awful.

"Aren't you nice?" he said. "You know I'm terrible, just admit it."

"Yeah, you are."

"Hello? You're my girlfriend now. I thought you were supposed to be nice to me."

"I should be, but I don't _have _to." She smiled at the angry glare he was giving her.

"You suck," he said before sticking his tongue out at her. She did the same, and they continued to go back and forth until Annabeth was leaning over so much that her nose was just about to touch his. Pez barely had to move at all to kiss her, leaving a smile on her lips. She got up from his stomach, and grabbed his hand to help him up as well.

"Just a few more times, and I think you'd ha-"

"No!" moaned Pez. "We've been working _all day_."

"We've barely been practicing for an hour."

"Yeah, and that was an hour too long." She glared at him. "Can't we have some fun for once?"

"We need to practice. All I've been doing since you got here was having fun."

"No, I mean _fun._" He raised his eyebrows up and down, and licked his bottom lip for extra effect.

But it didn't help. She hit him in the chest and said, "You're disgusting!"

"I'm a seventeen year old boy. It's what I do."

She rolled her eyes, and handed him his sword. "Just one more hour."

"No!" he groaned.

"Do you wanna _die_ on this quest?"

"I don't even wanna _go _on this quest!"

She gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please."

No answer.

"For me."

That always seems to work.

With a sigh, he grabbed his sword and got in the correct stance.

* * *

"We want a quest," Annabeth stated to Chiron. They had been waiting a while before asking, knowing that they needed to practice and figure out a plan.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"What might this quest be about?"

"Percy. He's in trouble."

He gave Pez an interested glance as if knowing how much he dreaded this. "How so?"

"Ate's got him captured on Calypso's island."

"Ate?" Now this got his attention. He hadn't heard of the troublesome goddess in quite some years. He thought she had disappeared.

Annabeth nodded. Pez was just quiet in the corner again. No one knows why, but he always seemed quieter around Chiron. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was practically Annabeth's father, or maybe it was because he was _half freaking horse_.

"She wants revenge on the gods and the Titans and she's here to take over the world.

"And how do you know all this?"

"I had a dream."

Chiron sighed. "Are you sure about this Annabeth? Sometimes dreams tell you things that aren't true."

"I'm sure, Chiron. I know Percy's in danger."

He sat in thoughtful silence for some time before saying, "Go and talk to Rachel."

Annabeth's face beamed. "Thank you so much Chiron!" she said before enveloping him in a giant hug.

She ran up the stair to the attic with Pez right behind her. Quickly she knocked on the door covered in rock band posters and paint. A girl with frizzy red hair wearing a kimono that had red paint splattered on the side of her face opened the door to find the two standing there. "Hey Annabeth," she said casually and walked back into her room. "Sup new guy."

"Rachel this is Pez. Pez this is Rachel," introduced Annabeth.

"Oh yeah," she exclaimed. "You're the dude that broke up Percabeth." Annabeth rolled her eyes while Rachel gave him a high five. "I tried doing that once. Didn't work out." She suddenly noticed Annabeth's glares and changed the subject. "So, whatcha need?"

"We need a prophecy. We're going on a quest."

"If you already know where you're goin' and stuff, why do you need a prophecy?"

"I don't know, it's just like a rule or something."

"Whatevs." Rachel sat on her little bed on the corner of the room. The attic wasn't all that big, but covering almost all of the walls were numerous posters for movies, TV shows, bands, everything. In a corner of the room was an easel for painting. It looked like she was in the middle of painting something that looked strangely like a zombie from a video game Pez used to play. That's sure different than the normal bowl of fruit people usually paint. Pez kinda liked it.

Rachel sat on her bed, eyes closed, looking down at her lap. Pez had never seen a prophecy being given before and was a bit scared at what was going to happen. Was she going to burst into flames? Kill someone? Start doing the Macarena? Get undressed (Pez really wouldn't have hated this one _too _much)?

But no. After three minutes of just sitting there, all she did was look up and say, "I got nothin'."

"What do you mean, you've got nothing?" Annabeth asked rudely. Pez couldn't help but be a bit ticked at how much she cared for this quest.

"It means, I've got nothing. I don't have a prophecy for you Annabeth. Sorry." She got up from her bed and went back to the zombie picture. She stared at it a bit before grabbing a brush and adding a bit more blood.

"But Rachel, I _need_ a prophecy."

"Then you might want to ask another oracle, cause I don't have one."

Annabeth glared at her a bit before stomping out the door. "Later Percabeth guy," Rachel said before Pez left.

"It's Pez."

"Whatever."

He closed the door behind him as he left and went back to the main room with Chiron and Annabeth. "I'm sorry Annabeth, but if you don't have a prophecy, then you don't have a quest."

"But –"

"No buts." The conch horn blew in the distance. "Now I believe it's time for you both to be going off to dinner." He stared at Annabeth's distressed face. "I'm sorry my dear." He got up from his chair and walked off towards the dining pavilion.

Annabeth and Pez started walking that way too. Pez couldn't help himself. He had a smile on his face. Yes, Annabeth would be a bit mad, and dipressed for some time, but Pez could help her get over it. Before he could walk off to the Hermes cabin, Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Meet me behind the pegasus stables right after dinner with all of your stuff ready."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're sneaking out."

What smile?

* * *

So yeah. Don't have much to say, except that if you don't review, then aliens from Mars will come and abduct you from your house and take you to their mothership, and do weirdo tests on you until you turn butt ugly, and look like Robert Pattinson. Ugh! Nasty!

PJO I do not own! What what! Throwin it Yoda style at cha!

:) Jordan

PS Happy belated Thanksgiving!

PPS I'm gonna make a fic of that whole Twisty Tie thing from chapter 5 or whatever! I haven't finished yet, but it should be up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

"You ready?" questioned Annabeth when she met up with Pez after the camp had gone to sleep.

"Are you sure we should do this? Chiron said that we weren't supposed to go on a quest." Pez really could care less about what Chiron said, but he sure didn't want to go on some quest to save _him. _

"Since when do you follow the rules?"

"Since today. I've decided to change my ways starting now. I'm a new person."

She frowned. "Pez," she sighed.

"I know, I know. For you."

They started walking down Half - Blood Hill together.

"Where are we even going?" he asked.

"Calypso's island."

"No shit, Sherlock." She glared at him. "Where is that?"

"In the ocean."

"Where in the ocean?"

"You know. . ."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"No."

"I thought you were Miss I-know-everything?"

"Shut up."

He laughed slightly as they kept on walking.

* * *

"The New York Bay, please," Annabeth told the cab driver, as he nodded in understanding.

"So we're just going to be sailing around aimlessly, looking for some random island that's supposed to be unfindable?" asked Pez.

"Pretty much."

"Wow, Annie." She glared at him for using the dreaded nickname her step mom gave her when she was little. "That is a great plan. Even I couldn't think of that." If looks could kill. "Kidding. Chillax a bit, Annabeth."

"I'm fine," she said. "I just haven't been on a quest in a while, that's all."

"Whatever."

Shortly afterward, they had arrived at their destination. They stepped out of the cab after handing the man his earnings.

"So," breathed Annabeth, "How're we going to do this?"

"Like so," Pez said before taking her hand and running down the dock, up to a small, lonely little ship near the end. It was quite beat up, and seriously needed a new paint job. On the side of the boat in small print read _Betsy. _

"A boat named Betsy?" she asked. "How stupid! This person could be a bit more creative."

"Oh well. Come on." He grabbed her hand again and started heading towards _Betsy. _

"Woah, wait, what're you doing?"

He gave her a skeptical look. "We're going on the boat to go sailing for who knows how long to look for your little fag friend."

"But don't we have to like, pay or something?"

"The whole point of stealing is the not paying part, Annabeth."

"We can't steal!"

He quickly covered her mouth with his hand and looked around to make sure nobody heard. "Be quiet," he hissed before she pushed his hand away. "And maybe you can't, but I sure can. Stealing is my middle name."

"I thought it was Evil?"

"Stealing, Evil, same thing."

She smiled a bit, but it quickly faded. "I don't want to steal, Pez."

"Don't think of it as stealing," he persuaded as he grabbed her hand again and started walking towards the boat. They were soon standing on the deck, and Pez was untieing their ropes. "Think of it as borrowing without asking."

She sighed. "Fine." But she didn't have much of a choice, seeing as they were already a few feet away from land.

"This is a sucky boat. Couldn't you have taken like a cruise ship or something?"

"Hmm, I'd like too, but a cruise ship is just a tad bit too hard to hide. Sorry."

"Ugh. You could've at least gotten a ship with plumbing."

"Hey, I was under some pressure there. Cut me some slack."

"Whatever."

"So, what do ya wanna do?" he asked. "I saw the bed in the captain's quarters, and it doesn't look like it's been used yet. Wanna break it in?" With a wink and a smile, he thought he had it in the bag.

Maybe not. "How many times do I have to tell you, Pez?"

"No sex until marriage."

"Exactly."

"Wanna get married?"

"No!"

"Are you sure, cuz we could just like sail over to one of those floating wedding chapels, or something. Shoot, we could even have a dolphin wed us. That'd be a story for the little ones."

"You're so stupid, Pez."

"Is that a no?"

She rolled her eyes, and continued to venture the boat.

"Are you even supposed to be on a boat?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, isn't Poseidon your mom's, like, worst enemy?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, are we going to die soon from a whale attack or something?"

"I don't think so. Poseidon kind of laid off the whole hating me thing once Percy and I got together."

They were both silent for a while, until Pez spoke what was on both of their minds. "But you're not with Percy anymore."

Annabeth gnawed on her bottom lip. "I'm sure we're fine."

They were quiet for some time again, until Pez broke it again. "So if we die from a whale attack, it's your fault?"

"I don't think you can die from a whale attack."

"Uh, hello? It's in their freaking name. _Killer _whales."

"Killer whales aren't even whales. They're dolphins."

"What? That is a lie."

"It's not, I swear."

"Then why don't they call them killer dolphins?"

"I don't know. For the same reason they call sea horses, sea horses. They obviously are not horses."

"Yeah. People are so stupid sometimes."

"Yep."

There was silence for a while.

"So now what do we do?"

"I have no idea."

". . . Wanna make out?"

". . . Sure."

* * *

. . . So. How's it going? Haven't seen you guys in a while, now have I? Well, I have reasons for that. 1. School 2. My computer stopped working 3. We currently don't have Internet so right now I'm kinda 'borrowing' it from our neighbors and 'borrowing' my brother's laptop 4. I just couldn't even think of anything for this chapter, which is also why this chapter is sucky, less than 1000 words, and a filler. Next chapter is better! I swear to the gods! I've already started it, and it seems alright so far.

So yeah. And I promise the next chapter won't take like 2 or 3 weeks or whatever. I promise!

So review! I give you permission to yell at me. You don't have to, but you can.

:) Jordan


	10. Chapter 10

"I think I like the black better," Ate told Percy as he sighed. He was currently busy giving the goddess a pedicure, scraping her heals, filing her nails, and painting them.

"Why am I doing this again?" he asked.

She sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. "I have a date tonight with a harpy, and my nails haven't been done in at least a century. And your little girlfriend's busy making me a dress, so that leaves the nails to you, my tiny little demigod."

"Why the Hades would you go on a date with a harpy?"

She groaned. "Haven't I already told you my evil plan?"

"Well yeah, but don't all evil villains tell their hostages or whatever what their evil plans are at least a million times?"

"I guess."

"Plus I kinda forgot."

Ate rolled her eyes before saying, "Well it all started when I was a youngin', about 450 or so, when Zeus took a liking in the whole 'bad girl' thing."

"Do you mean. . ."

"Yeah. We got it on like the prawn who yawns at dawn."

"Oh gods."

"Yeah, and Zeus? Such a nice ass."

Percy crinkled his face in disgust. "Just go on with the story."

"So, a few days later, Hera found out, and then she got all pissy at me, and then I ended up with a mole the shape of a sad clown on my-"

"I don't wanna know!" Percy shouted loudly, cutting her off.

"Fine, fine," she said. "So after that, I kinda ruined the life of most of the Olympians."

"Whatdja do?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Trapped Zeus in a net, cut the strings off all of the Muses' instruments, made Artemis horny so she slept with Apollo,-"

"Wait," Percy interrupted her once again. "Aren't Apollo and Artemis twins? And isn't Artemis a maiden goddess?"

"Yeah, and that's what makes it hilarious!"

He sat in thought for a little while before a smile broke out on his face. "That is pretty funny."

"Right?" Ate asked. "Anyways, I was a naughty little goddess. So at the next Summer Solstice, where I was rudely not invited, they decided to kick me off Mount Olympus. And not the harmless-Hephaestus-throw-off-Olympus-where-you-come-back-a-while-later-with-a-broken-nose-and-an-ugly-face throw off Olympus. This was the your-thrown-off-Olympus-forever-and-ever kind of throw off Olympus."

"What did you do then?"

"The norm. I started slavery and the Great Depression. I broke up the Beatles and started that whole thing where people put the names of couples together, like Bradgelina, or whatever, cause you know that nobody likes that even though they all do it. Oh! And of course I did what all great gods and goddesses do in their spare time. Mate with mortals. There was this one in particular." She swooned. "You should have _seen _his criminal record." She seemed to be out of breath a bit, and she was gazing out into space.

Percy cleared his throat to get her back to reality.

"As I was saying," Ate stated, "I eventually heard about this whole Kronos re-rising thing, and I couldn't help but be interested, so I joined them."

Percy had just finished a not so good painting of black nail polish and was just about to start a clear coat.

"Eventually I got kicked out of there too."

Percy laughed a bit, but once he noticed the glare coming his way, he covered it up with a cough. "How?"

"I don't know, really. I mean, I knew Kronos had a bad temper, but gods, one time you paint his sarcophagus with rainbows and bunnies, and write 'Kronos is a faggot' across the top, and you're out."

Percy chuckled once more. Did I say chuckle? I meant cough. He must be getting sick.

"So now I hate them both. The gods. The Titans. Both of them can just suck it!" she yelled, causing Percy to jump and cover most of her big toe with clear polish. Luckily, she was too caught up in her story to notice. "That's what I'm here to do. Take revenge on the gods and the Titans. The whole thing with trying to kidnap you two and keep you hostage doesn't seem to be working all that well, seeing as nobody's here, so I have a different plan. I'm going to gather an army."

"Isn't that just what Kronos did?"

"Shut your mouth! No, this is absolutely not what Kronos did. I already have a body of my own, and I'm perfectly happy with it, thank you very much."

"Sor-ry."

She glared at him a bit more before continuing. "I'm starting with the harpies, those strange, ugly, little creatures. _That's_ why I'm going on a date with one tonight. If I need to flirt a little to get them on my side, then I'll flirt. If I need to sleep with them, then I will. I _will _get them on my side. I will get _everyone _on my side."

Annabeth woke up in the tiny captain's bed with a gasp. They needed to hurry up if they wanted to stop Ate's plan. She knew how desperate harpies were. She will admit to flirting a bit on occasions so she could stay out a bit after curfew without getting eaten.

"You alright?" Pez asked, right at her side. He had insisted on taking the first watch once he saw her yawn. He had also insisted on staying in the captain's quarters to make sure Annabeth was alright, no matter how much she teased by calling him a stalker.

"Yeah," she said. "Just another dream."

"Of Percy?"

"And Ate."

". . . So?"

"She's planning on taking over the world one harpy at a time."

"Oh, that's kinda weird."

She nodded her head. They sat in silence for a while. "Pez," Annabeth said out of nowhere, "how are we going to do it?"

"Oh." He seemed surprised by what she said. "Well, there's many different ways, actually. You can be on the bottom, or the top if you like, but I'm usually on the top, and -"

"Gods, Pez, shut up!" she cut him off. "I _meant, _how are we going to stop Ate?"

"Oh! . . . I don't know."

She couldn't help but laugh a bit at his idiocy. "Well then we're just going to have to think about that a bit." She was too tired to be annoyed.

"Guess so," he said with a yawn.

They ended up not thinking about a plan at all, seeing as both had fallen asleep, cuddled up on the captain's bed.

* * *

"Land ho, milady!"

Annabeth woke up to Pez's loud yelling and sunlight streaming down on her face. She groaned, and turned over, covering her head with a pillow.

"Wakey, wakey!" He grabbed the pillow from her hands and threw it across the room. She looked up at him with groggy eyes.

"What?"

"I see an island up ahead."

"Really?" she asked, a smidge bit too excited for Pez's liking. She got out of bed quickly and ran out of the room to the deck. Pez followed behind.

"We're so close, and we never even thought of a plan of how to stop Ate."

"How do you even know if this is Calypso's island?"

She hesitated. "I don't." This time it was Pez's turn to roll his eyes. "But we can hope."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "We can hope."

It ended up not being Calypso's island. Not at all.

"What the hell is that?" Pez whispered to Annabeth. They were currently hiding behind a giant rock from some strange creature standing on the beach. She had a serpent's head, but a lumpy body that he guessed was a human's. You couldn't really tell though, seeing as it was completely covered in different colors of freckles and stripes. It also had something on it's head. Wait! Is that fire?

"It's Hades."

"What? I thought you said the gods looked normal."

"I meant that it's not hell, it's Hades."

"Whatever! Just tell me what the _Hades _that is!"

"It's Lamia." She was acting way too calm for this.

"Who's that?"

"She's a monster. Daughter of Libya and Belus. She had an affair with Zeus and Hera found out so she made her into a monster, and made her eat her own kids."

"Yucky."

"She then got a liking for all kids, not just her own."

"So she's a monster that just eats kids?"

"Yep."

"Well it's a good thing I'm a man," he said with a sly smile.

"Are you eighteen?"

". . . Maybe."

"Then you're bait for her."

"What about you? How come you seem so confident?"

"Cause I can fight."

"Well it's a good thing I can fight too." She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Kind of."

She smiled while she unsheathed her knife. "This isn't play time, Pez, or just another practice in the sword arena. This is real. Just stay here, don't touch your sword, and keep quiet and everything should be okay." She started to walk out from behind the rock and towards Lamia, but Pez pulled her back before she could go.

"Wait just a minute, missy," he said as she shook her arm out of his grasp. "You can't just go out there by yourself. "

"Watch me." She started backing up once again, but he grabbed her before she could go.

"Let me come with you."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You'd kill us, that's why!"

"No I wouldn't! I'd protect you!"

"You'd protect me? Now I'm too helpless to protect myself?"

"No, I never said that!"

"That's what I'm hearing!" she started, but stopped before continuing and smelt the air with a disgusted face. "Gods, what is that smell? Is that you?"

"No. I took a shower this morning."

"Are you sure?"

They stood their in silence for a bit, before it finally clicked in both their minds. But before either one of them could voice their thoughts, a giant, colorful figure crushed their rock of protection into dust.

"Run!"

They ran and ran, as fast as their legs could go. One thing that Annabeth didn't know about Pez was that he was a terrible athlete. Yeah, she knew he was a sucky sword fighter, and it didn't take much to make him get out of breath, but she just thought that he had to be good at some sport seeing how thin he was. Guess not. She could've just left him behind, and ran ahead to safety all by herself, but what kind of girlfriend would do that? Instead she slowed down a bit, grabbed Pez's hand, and practically dragged him.

She should've just ran ahead.

Lamia had caught up with them, and was only a foot or two away. She opened her mouth wide, and chomped down quickly.

Oh Gods.

"Did we seriously just get swallowed by some child-eating monster and are now sitting in its stomach?"

"Yep."

"Oh goody."

* * *

Oh my god, she updated faster than a month!

Yeah, it's true. And guess what? This chapter's actually good! Yeah, I know your amazed. You can thank Winter Break. Yippee!

I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter so just know that I don't own anything. Same with this one.

Reviews are love. Ugh! I hate when people say that. It's just so annoying! So, in my world, reviews are packets of ketchup, and one day those ketchup packages will be our currency, so next time you go to McDonalds and want some ketchup and you say just 'One or two' and they give you like 32, you keep those 30 extra ketchup packets.

. . . Yeah, I don't even know where that came from. Ha ha!

:) Jordan


	11. Chapter 11

Pez got out the lighter from his back pocket to light up their surroundings. It was still quite dark and dreary, but now they could see how much crap Lamia eats. There were pizza boxes, shells, a dead shark, bones, chicken legs, pieces of boats and rafts, and much more lying on the floor of her stomach. There were spider webs hanging from the ceiling, and a live rooster clucking around. Strange, unidentifiable liquids were dripping from unidentifiable objects, and the stench was just plain awful. Lying in the corner was a small girl. Was she alive? No idea.

Annabeth raced over to the body with Pez right behind her.

"Is she alive?" he asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," she said as she bent over to try and hear a heartbeat.

"Yeah, I'm alive." The voice startled both of them.

"Hi," Annabeth said.

"Hi," she said back. Her long brown hair covered most of her face, until she pushed it out of the way, revealing startling, bright, purple eyes. Her skin was completely covered in blisters, cuts, and terrible rashes. The sight of bone made Annabeth's stomach flop. "I'm Dana. Dana Dawson, daughter of Dionysus."

Annabeth smiled. "That explains the eyes. I'm Annabeth Chase, Athena. And that's Pez-"

"Dude! This is just like in Pinocchio when they're in that whale's stomach!" he said as he stood up and looked around, holding the rooster and petting its head.

"-obviously not Athena," Annabeth continued, making Dana laugh. "How old are you?"

"12."

"What happened? How'd you end up here?"

"My mom thought that I needed some bonding time with my step dad, so we went on this fishing trip. The boat stopped working all of a sudden so we washed up on some island, and there was Lamia, ready to eat us. I didn't have a sword or anything so I couldn't fight it. She got to us, swallowed me, and here I am. I have no idea what happened to my step dad." She looked like she was about to cry.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. A few days. Maybe weeks. Possibly even months. You can't really tell when the sun rises or lowers in here."

Annabeth swallowed. They didn't have that much time. "What happens . . . you know, later? I mean, there must have been more kids than just us."

"Oh there were. After a while, when she has to . . . go, her stomach acid gets going."

"Stomach acid?"

"Yeah. It burns away at your skin."

"Ouchy," Pez said from the corner, still holding his rooster. He was trying to comb its feathers with a dead fish bone. Wasn't working out too well.

"After too many times, you just wither away into nothing."

"Nothing?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing. Then you travel out her small intestine and all those other tube things and then you're out the other end."

Annabeth didn't really know how to ask this, but she had to know. "How . . . how much longer do you have?"

She saw Dana bite her lip and watched as a small tear ran down her cheek. "I don't know. I'm guessing about only one or two more times."

"That's it?"

She nodded her head.

"So there's no way to get out?"

"Not that I know of."

"Can't you just like cut through her stomach or something?" Pez asked, now trying to brush the rooster's teeth with a small brush that used to be used to apply eye shadow.

Dana shook her head. "I don't have any weapons." She looked at Annabeth hopefully.

She sadly shook her head as well. "I dropped my dagger before we started running. Pez?"

"Huh?"

"Will you stop playing with that rooster for one minute? Our lives are on the line here."

"_That rooster _has a name, you know?"

Annabeth sighed while Dana giggled, getting over her tears. "What's his name?" Annabeth asked between clenched teeth.

"Trevor."

"You named the rooster Trevor?"

He nodded his head proudly. "Thought of it myself."

After rolling her eyes, and mumbling, "I can tell," she repeated her earlier question.

"You wouldn't even let me touch my sword earlier!" he accused. "I don't have anything except my prison shank."

Annabeth gaped at him as he took out a strange weapon made out of a toothbrush from his back pocket. "You have a _prison shank_?" She was astonished.

"Yeah." He was astonished as well. How could she have known him this long and be surprised by a prison shank?

"Why?"

"Just in case I need to shank someone while I'm in prison. Duh."

She rolled her eyes. "I just shouldn't even ask anymore."

"Really. I thought you would've learned by now."

"Yeah, but-" Annabeth started, but was suddenly cut off by the loud sound of rushing water. She covered her head and felt the blisters forming immediately.

Duh, duh, duuuh!

Acid.

The stomach kind, to be exact.

Pez raced over, leaving Trevor in the open, and grabbed onto Annabeth, covering up as much of her as he could with his own body. The acid was coming down fast and hard. Blisters and rashes were popping up quickly on their skin. They grunted in pain as the acid sank in, right to the bones. After three minutes of the terrible pain, the acid finally stopped rushing out of the esophagus, and drained out into Lamia's intestine. Pez and Annabeth separated from each other, but not by much seeing as it hurt to even move. Annabeth gaped at her boyfriend. He had covered her body as much as he could, and she could just guess that he looked much worse than her.

"You saved my life," she said as she stared at him in awe.

He shook his head as much as he could. "No. You wouldn't have died." He took off his shirt to let the blisters have some air and the sight made Annabeth gasp, and it wasn't only because of how red his back was or how many blisters he had.

"Whatever, but thanks anyways. You saved my face."

He laughed, but quickly regretted it when he cringed in pain. "No problem."

"Hey, Dana, are you alright?" Annabeth asked before looking over her shoulder, searching for the small Dionysus girl. "Dana?" She looked around frantically for her, but she was nowhere to be found. "Dana?"

"Annabeth," Pez said softly before she collapsed in to his arms, making him cringe once more, but he truly didn't mind.

They sat there for at least half an hour in each other's arms. They both needed a break from trying to save the world for just a little while. Sure, they really didn't know Dana all that well, but just knowing how young she was and that they might be next was enough to make them crack.

"Hey," Pez said, eventually lifting Annabeth up to eye level when her sniffles stopped. "You gonna be alright?"

She wiped her nose with her sleeve before answering, "I think so."

"I think it's getting kinda late. How 'bout we take a little nap?" She nodded and watched him gather items for a make-shift bed - an old picnic blanket, a potato sack filled with a giant hair ball filled with various types of fur and hair, and a very damp rug.

"That doesn't look like a very comfy bed, Pez," Annabeth told him with a small smile.

"Hey, it's the best I can do." He laid down on the picnic blanket and covered himself with the rug. Looking over at Annabeth he patted the spot next to him. She smiled once more and followed instructions.

They were both cuddled up - Pez was lying on his back, absently stroking Annabeth's hair while she rested on his chest, head placed right in the crook of his neck, circling a small blister on his stomach - and enjoying the peace and quiet when Annabeth spoke. "How are we going to do this, Pez?"

He paused before speaking. "Now," he said, "before I go and answer, please explain what you mean by 'this' cuz last time you got pretty pissed, and-"

She laughed. "I mean _this _as in getting out of Lamia's stomach, and finishing this quest, and saving Percy, and having this relationship, and just everything."

"Oh. I'm not too sure about those." She laughed once more. "But actually, I think I may have an idea of how to get out of here."

Annabeth stopped laughing and stared up at him. "Really?"

He nodded slightly. "I don't really think you'll like it too much, but-"

"No, no, no. I'm sure I'll love it."

"I wouldn't say that yet."

"What's your plan?"

"She needs to poop us out."

There was silence for a while except for the sound of Trevor sloshing around in a puddle in the corner.

"What?" asked Annabeth.

"I told you you wouldn't like it."

"You want to be . . . _pooped_ out?"

"Yep. Just like my lucky marble out of Aunt Jody on chili day."

She stared at him.

"There's really no other way, Annabeth. I mean, we don't have any weapons so we can't cut ourselves out, and her throat seems too long for us to climb up and touch her hangy balls-"

"Uvula."

"Whatever. She can't throw us up, we can't cut through, and you don't seem to have any other plan."

"Yes, but Pez . . . that's just so gross."

"I'd rather be dirty than dead."

She paused for a bit. "Let me just think about it, okay?" He nodded and they went back to their silent state. Annabeth was so close to being asleep, when she heard Pez clear his throat and say her name. "Hmm."

"I - I love you."

"What?" She said it more out of shock than lack of hearing, even though he said the three words in a soft mumble. They had only been going out a few weeks, and she most definitely was not expecting him to say that. After an entire year with Percy, it finally took Calypso _and_ Pez to make him say it.

"Uh . . . I said . . . bless you."

Annabeth smiled. "I didn't sneeze."

"Oh, silly me."

They sat in silence for about another minute before Annabeth opened her eyes, looked up at Pez, and kissed him softly. "Bless you, too, Pez."

* * *

Have you missed me? Well, duh, it's me. Of course you have!

So, sorry for the long wait, isn't Pezzabeth just adorable, blah, blah, blah.

But GUESS WHAT! I met, yes _met, _the PJO cast! Ahhhhh! I had an entire (30 second) conversation with Logan Lerman (Percy) and I shook Brandon T. Jackson's (Grover) hand! Ahhhhh! The two of them along with Alexandria Daddario (Annabeth) and Jake Abel (Luke) were at a Borders a few hours away from where I live, so my dad took me to see them, and oh my god, it was amazing! I got like a million pictures, and all of their autographs, and Logan Lerman confessed his undying love for me, and we are now getting married on July 15th, and are having five children named Pez, Sinclair, Axel, Soda, and Nova.

Ok, maybe I lied with those last few, but the rest of it did happen!

I don't own anything! (Except Pez, Dana, and Trevor! Yay! Trevor!)

All the cool kids review!

:) Jordan


	12. Chapter 12

"Nathan! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" Annabeth heard herself yell. She was in a kitchen, she knew that much. It looked like your normal kind of kitchen. White cupboards, white counters, Frosted Flakes sitting on top of the white refrigerator, dishes in the sink, and bright lights hanging from the ceiling. Normal. But she wasn't normal. When Annabeth looked down at herself, she was definitely . . . bigger. And she thought that she fully developed at 16. Psh! She was also much taller, and had on a suit. What the hell? And who the Hades is Nathan?

"Coming!" The voice startled her and made her turn around quickly. Coming through the kitchen doors was a small boy, around 8 or 9. He had black hair, and kept his head down. After sitting down on a chair and laying his head onto the table, he groaned.

Annabeth didn't exactly know what to do. "You alright?" she asked.

"Tired," 'Nathan answered. "Can I have some cereal?"

Was she supposed to make it for him, or just say yes and let him make it himself, or is he lactose intolerant or something and not allowed to have cereal? She had absolutely no idea what to do. "Sure," she said. After seeing no movement from the boy, she got the Frosted Flakes she saw earlier down from the top of the fridge, and opened it to get the milk and set the stuff on the counter. Now for the bowl and spoon. Uh oh.

She tried to discreetly open up the different cupboards and drawers searching for the dishes. She silently thanked the gods that the boy was so tired and didn't lift his head off the table. Finally, she found a cupboard filled with numerous amounts of bowls. Yes! She continued looking through the drawers for a spoon, but she couldn't find one. Maybe the kid was a slob and didn't eat with utensils. Maybe he was like that kid from a Christmas Story and would show her how to eat like a pig. She could only hope.

"Here," she said as she placed a bowl of Frosted Flakes in front of him.

He looked up, and groaned once more. "Mom, I've told you before, I don't like Frosted Flakes."

Well that's just too damn bad, little kid -

Wait . . . what?

_What!_

Did he just say . . . _mom_?

Yes, yes he did. He called her mom.

_Mom!_

She is not a mom!

Not at all. Maybe Pez wanted her to be, but no. She is not a mom.

Gods, she hated this dream.

"Well, we don't have any other cereal, so it's that or nothing."

He sighed and went to grab the spoon, but there wasn't one. "Where's the spoon?"

"Uh, there weren't any clean, so . . . just drink it."

He looked up at her, and the sight made her gasp. His eyes . . . they were startling. One was that perfect sea green that she had fallen in love with when she was twelve, and the other was that dark, dark brown that was so close to red that it was scary. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked. Annabeth didn't answer. She was too mesmerized by his eyes. And not only Nathan's eyes, but the two-faced god floating behind him, tossing a gold key from hand to hand. "Mom?" Oh, not the mom thing again. "Mom?"

She felt her head getting light, and Nathan's image began to blur. She was just about to hit the ground when she sat up from her make-shift bed with a gasp.

It had all been a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream.

"You all right?" Pez asked from beside her, still half asleep.

His voice made her gasp once again. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Ate?"

"No."

"Percy?"

"No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little dream of the Boogie Man."

He smiled, even though his eyes were still closed. "You're still afraid of the Boogie Man."

"Shut up!" she yelled as she hit him in the chest.

"Don't worry. I'm here to protect you." He opened his arms and she went into them gratefully.

Annabeth lay in thought while she watched Pez go back to sleep.

Why did she say that last night? Why, why, why?

She shouldn't have told him she loved him. No, no, no.

Yes, she did like Pez - a lot, possibly even love - but these past few weeks without Percy have been horrible. She hated not having him there to protect her, and comfort her, and love her. She could even handle not having him as her boyfriend - she already had to wait 4 years for that before - as long as he was her friend. Fighting with him was the worst. She absolutely hated the feeling it gave her inside, and now that she was with Pez, she just felt terrible.

Pez was fantastic, yes, but . . . it just wasn't the same. She didn't get that same fuzzy, tingling feeling that she got when she was around Percy. But being around Pez . . . she just seemed to have more fun. Her and Percy would never have a tickle fight on the beach, or get pooped out of a monster together. It just wouldn't happen.

Annabeth felt bad. She hated this. Having to choose between the two. It sucked. A lot. She didn't know how she could do it. She wished she could just combine the two. And Matt Bomer's looks. That would make the perfect boyfriend. Stupid Janus for making her choose. Stupid Aphrodite for making her love them both. Stupid Percy for being so . . . him! Pez too! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," Pez whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her neck, not helping her situation at all.

After yawning and stretching, Annabeth asked, "Do we really have to be pooped out today?"

He nodded his head. "Yep." Did she hear excitement in his voice?

She groaned, but then regretted it. It reminded her of Nathan, her . . . son.

"You all right?" Pez asked. He seemed to be asking that question a lot lately.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Remember," he said, "you'd rather be dirty than dead."

In just a few minutes they had gathered their stuff, grabbed Trevor, and was ready to go. Now they just had to wait.

"How long do you think it'll take until she has to go?" Annabeth questioned.

"I don't know, probably sometime soon." And just like magic, they heard the rushing sound of water.

They grabbed each other's hands and ran over to the hole where Dana disappeared.

"One," he said.

"Two," she followed.

"Three!" they shouted at the same time before they jumped down into the hole. All they saw was black. Everything was black. The only thing that assured Annabeth that Pez was there; the feel of his hand in hers gave her a certain comfort she couldn't explain. Suddenly, they weren't falling anymore, and the smell was absolutely horrid. There was a bit of light above them. Annabeth started climbing up, towards the light, and was soon greeted by the sight of a beach. Pez broke free of the poop right next to her and then gagged at the smell.

"Oh my gods! It smells so bad," Pez yelled.

Annabeth was about to answer, but when she saw Lamia just a few yards away, she shut up, grabbed his hand once again, and climbed down the dung mountain. Luckily, Lamia had stayed on the same island, and their boat wasn't too far away. As soon as they had grabbed their weapons and gotten on board, they pulled up the anchor and floated away.

"You take a shower first," she told Pez, pushing him towards the bathroom with a disgusted look on her face.

"You need to take a shower, too."

"Yeah, but you can go first. I don't mind waiting."

"Why don't we take a shower together?"

"Pez . . ."

"I'm going, I'm going."

After both were showered and clean, they decided to just lie down on the deck and relax. They had gone through a lot today. You might think that they didn't do crap, but going _through _it is just as tiring.

"I'm bored," Pez said.

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Entertain me."

"How?"

"Strip tease." She hit him. "Ow! No need for violence. You asked," he told her as he stood up.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting you to say that!" She stood up as well and gasped when she looked out at sea.

"Calypso's Island," Pez mumbled.

"How do you know?"

"From that sign on the hill. I'm gonna take a guess that Ate made it."

Annabeth looked over at said hill and read the sign. 'Little Titan girl and idiot Poseidon boy are NOT being held captive here. Thank you!'

"Wow. And she's a _god?_" she asked.

"Guess so. I'd hate to be her kid."

* * *

That enough Percabeth for ya?

Now, trust me, I wanted to post this this weekend, but FanFiction wasn't like telling you when things happened and what not, so I wanted to make sure that it was working before I posted the chapter.

Also, like, forever long ago I posted the Twisty Tie fic. I don't know if all of you knew that, so I thought I'd just tell you.

I don't own anything mentioned above except for Pez. No matter how much I want to own Matt Bomer, his lawyer says that the president already has dibs. Lucky.

All the cool kids review!

:) Jordan


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok," Annabeth said as the boat sailed closer to the island, "we have to be calm, cool and collected. First, we need to find Percy, get him his sword, and then we'll take care of Ate."

"What about Calypso?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess we'll find her too," she added as if an after thought.

"And why do we need Percy to fight Ate? Why can't we just do it by ourselves?"

"Do you know how hard it is fighting a god? An evil one, at that? Percy's fought Kronos, and Ares, and Dionysus hates his guts. One more god won't hurt."

"We could do it by ourselves."

"No we can't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do!" she yelled a bit too harshly.

"Fine," Pez sighed and backed off a bit. He bit the insides of his cheeks as he felt the bottom of the boat scrape across the sand.

Annabeth gasped and ran off the boat quickly towards a figure in the distance with shaggy black hair. What happened to calm, cool, and collected?

Pez dropped the anchor and ran off after her. What he found did not make him feel good. Not good at all. No, technically, Annabeth wasn't cheating on him at the moment, but there was definitely a lot of hugging and touching. Too much for his comfort. Over to his left, he could see a woman, about twenty with spiky, black hair, sitting in a lawn chair with a teenage girl standing next to her carrying a tray holding some sort of beverage. Pez took a deep breath before going in that direction.

If Annabeth thought that only Percy could win a fight against a god then she was going to be proven wrong. After Pez victoriously wins this fight, she will jump into his arms, and ask him to marry her, and then they will rule the world together, and have four children named Soda, Nova, Axel, and Guy. Yep. He couldn't wait.

"Ate," Pez said viciously once he got close to her.

"Ah, so you're that son of mine everyone's been talking about," she said after looking at him through her sunglasses. "I can see you got your looks from me. Lucky you." Pez gritted his teeth in frustration. He wasn't really here to talk about his awesomeness, for once. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fuck shit up!" he shouted before taking out his sword and swinging down.

* * *

"Oh, gods! Percy, I'm so happy to see you," Annabeth shouted as she hugged him.

"How did you get here? Are you alright?" Percy was ecstatic. He hadn't seen her in weeks and missed everything about her. Her smell, her annoying and random facts that she's sprout out of nowhere, her smile. Just. . .everything.

She couldn't help but grin as he pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm fine, I'm fine. We had to sneak out of camp and then steal a boat, and after sailing around -"

"Wait, wait. What do you mean, _we_?"

She bit her lip and looked down nervously.

Percy groaned before saying, "Oh, please tell me you're making that face because you brought Clarisse on this quest."

"Not exactly. . ."

He groaned once more. "Why'd you bring Candy?"

"I couldn't just leave him there!"

"Where is he, anyways?"

"Oh, I left him on the boat . . ." Annabeth stopped once she turned around and noticed that a small rooster named Trevor was the only living thing on their boat. "Pez?" she shouted as loud as she dared. "Pez?"

"Help me Oprah! Help me Jewish god! Help me Tom Cruise!"

Annabeth and Percy locked eyes for a moment before they both ran over to the distant scream. Annabeth gasped when she saw what was in front of her. Pez was fighting for his life against Ate while Calypso cowered in the corner.

"Pez, what are you doing?" Annabeth screamed.

"Your mom!" he yelled as Ate sliced down with her sword.

"Aw," she said, taking a small break from trying to kill the boy. "You got my humor, too."

Annabeth mentally slapped herself. How could she have been so stupid? It makes so much sense now. The lame and sexual jokes, the wanting to take over the world, the just plain 'evilness' of them both. Duh.

"You can't fight her by yourself!" she yelled again. "Let us help you!"

"You need your little girlfriend to fight your battles for you," Ate taunted.

"No," he said between his gritted teeth while the swords crashed together.

"Girlfriend?" Percy asked.

"Now isn't really the time," Annabeth said. "Pez is kind of about to die."

"I can do this on my own, Annabeth!" He had now lost his sword and was running as fast as he could away from the evil goddess. Yeah. He had this completely under control.

She rolled her eyes before grabbing Percy's hand and running after Ate. They finally caught up to them and found Pez pinned to the side of rock with Ate's sword at his throat.

"Can't run away anymore, now can you, hun?" she mocked. Pez didn't know what to do. He could let Annabeth and Percy fight Ate without him. No, then Percy would get all the credit, and he would be left in the corner to rot just like usual. He could die under his own mom's hand and be like a hero, taking one for the team. No, Percy would still get the credit, and Pez didn't like this whole 'hero' thing. It wasn't really for him. And either way, he wasn't getting his four children named Soda, Nova, Axel, and Guy. Nope.

There was still Option C. Punch her and see what happens from there.

Sounds fun.

He punched her, right in the mouth. He heard a gasp come from Annabeth and a stifled laugh from Percy. Ate just stood there, shocked.

Wasn't actually that fun.

After getting over the shock, Ate took her sword . . . and stabbed it into his stomach.

Yeah, not fun. Not fun at all.

Pez started getting light headed. He was having a hard time breathing, and everything was looking a bit red. He thought he heard Annabeth scream, but he also heard a giant zebra call him Kevin. Next thing he knows, black.

* * *

Sorry to spring the effer on y'all. It's not really my forte, but it's a line from Step Brothers and it just was nearly as good and funny when you replaced it with 'freak.' It just didn't work.

I know it's real short and all, but you should be happy because I decided to work on this instead of on my speech for my speech contest which is tomorrow. Yeah, I'm _that_ nice. Next chappity chap will probably be the last, so sad face.

Review! I triple dog dare ya! Yeah, I just skipped the single, and the double! Can't go back now.

Oh yeah! And I wanted to thank all y'all (well, most of you, except that Nico Di Angelo anonymous reviewer guy. Yeah, you? You can suck it! Carry on) for all of the reviews! I'm over 150! Yay! I never thought I'd make it this far. Sniffle. Great! Now you've got me crying! :`)

:) Jordan


	14. Chapter 14

Pez woke up to a dangerously bright room. It looked some what like a hospital wing and everything was white. He was attached to many machines and there were a bunch of pills sitting on the bedside table next to him. If he remembered correctly, he had just been stabbed in the stomach by an evil goddess who happened to be his mother. He'd never been stabbed in the stomach before, but he was going to guess that it hurt after wards. But Pez was not in pain. He didn't really feel anything at all. . .

Holy shark bandanas! He was dead!

This kinda sucks.

Pez heard a noise coming from his left and noticed a girl about his age standing in front of a table of some sort. She seemed to be pouring some sort of substance together. She was obviously a nurse or something and there to take care of him, but she didn't seem like the normal nurse in a bad TV drama. He pants were bright red and she had streaks of blue in her dark hair. He may have been staring at her back, but Pez knew an attractive girl when he saw one. "Well," he said, breaking the silence and causing her to turn around, showing Pez that his assumptions were correct, "if I knew all the nurses in the Underworld were this hot, I would've died a long time ago."

She stared at him in disbelief before walking over to him and handing him the concoction she was mixing earlier. "You're not dead, smart one," she told him.

"I'm not?"

"Well, I don't know. Does this hurt?" She lightly tapped a large bandage on his stomach where he had been stabbed. He had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't scream. Yeah. Yeah, it hurt.

"A little," he lied. She could tell.

"Then yeah, I'd say you're pretty alive." Holy shark bandanas! He's wasn't dead! "Now drink your medicine stuff."

He sniffed the liquid she gave him carefully before gagging. "What the hell is this?"

The girl smiled a bit. "I don't know. I just combined some stuff until it made a pretty color."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you even taking care of me?"

"Cause my brother _was _taking care of you, but then Chiron said that he had to go back to classes cuz he was spending too much time over here, so I volunteered."

"Just so you could get out of swords class?"

"Duh. Why else?"

"Cuz you wanted to meet the famous sexy beast they call Pez." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked his left eye.

"You wish."

"Playing hard to get, now are we?"

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Just drink your . . . stuff."

"Do you even know why I'm in this hospital bed?"

"You were stabbed." It came out more as a question.

"No. The doctor says I have this illness, and it's terminal."

"What is it?"

"Apparently, my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. They say that it's better than yours. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge."

She stared at him in amazement. "Shut up and drink your shit."

"How do I know that this won't kill me?"

"Trust me, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't use poison. What's the fun in that?"

He smiled a bit before taking another drink, barely holding it down. "I like you."

"You don't even know me."

"Then let's get to know each other, shall we?"

She stared at him for a bit before asking, "Why are you so interested in me?"

"It's you. I'm not interested. I'm fascinated." He could've sworn he saw the smallest hint of a smile on her lips and a tinge of red on her cheeks, but a flash of blond hair to his right distracted him.

"Pez!" Annabeth shouted from the door. She ran in the room and pushed the nurse out of the way. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said trying to discreetly push her off of him. He was just about to score. Come on, Annabeth. Think a little.

"Do you need anything? A pillow? Some Advil? A glass of water? I'm sure _she_could get you some," she said, obviously hinting that the nurse needed to give them some privacy.

She laughed a humorless laugh, and glared at Annabeth. "Well, seeing as I have no idea where any of that stuff is, actually, I couldn't." She shrugged. "But since you seem just oh so confident, I'm sure you could get it for him." Was that . . . _jealousy _Pez heard in her voice? He didn't even know this chick, and yet she was already head over heels for him. Oh, the affects he had on people.

"You could at least give us some space. He is my _boyfriend__, _after all," - Pez couldn't help but grin as the nurse's eyebrows raised at the word 'boyfriend' - "and he's been unconscious for three days."

She flared her nostrils before walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

"What was up with her?" Annabeth asked, and Pez feigned innocence.

"I have no idea."

"Anyways, we need to talk," she said. She opened her mouth to start again, but Pez cut her off.

"Don't give me that 'It's not you, it's me,' crap. We both know that that faggot of a douche you're going to call you're new boyfriend after this conversation is actually the reason."

"Percy doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Really? Are you also going to tell me that you're not here to come and break up with me, and that flying squirrels can actually fly?"

"Well, technically, they can, if you count gliding as flying. . ."

"That's not what we're here to talk about, Annabeth."

"I know, I know. Sorry. But Percy really doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Anything?"

". . . Maybe a little." Pez sighed and rolled his eyes. "But it's Ate, mostly. She banned us from being together."

"Do you think I give a shit about what Ate says?"

"No, but I do. I don't want to be turned into a scorpion or a dung beetle or something." Pez nodded and started playing with his bed sheets. He was always the dumpee. Never the dumper - until now, of course - and he didn't like it. Not one bit. "I'm sorry, Pez. I really am." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door. The nurse came back in and stood next to his bed.

"Ouch," she said. "Did I just hear that correctly? Did that famous sexy beast they call Pez just get dumped?"

"How did you know that?" he asked.

She turned almost as bright as her pants and a small smile was on her face. "I wasn't listening at the door. Not at all."

He grinned a bit. "You're sly. I like that."

Her smile vanished. "About that. What the hell is wrong with you?"

The smile on his face left as well. "Excuse me?"

"Why were you _flirting _with me when you had a _girlfriend_? People with girlfriends don't flirt with other girls, idiot. Especially not with girls that they don't even know the name of."

"It's your fault I don't know your name. You haven't told me it yet."

She stared at him a bit, as if weighing him up and wondering if she could trust him enough to tell him her name. "It's Lydia." Apparently she could.

"That's more like it."

"I haven't forgiven you yet though. You're a pig."

"I knew that she was going to break up with me anyway, so it's not _that_bad."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Look," Pez interrupted. "You know I wanna have this stupid argument as much as you do, but how about we just both shut up and make out on this bed right now like I know you want to?"

She pretended to laugh, but it disappeared quickly. "No."

"Come on. You know that there is a . . . thing between us. I know I feel it."

"I don't."

"But if I was a stampeding wildebeest running through the Savannah, you would be my watering hole."

Lydia sputtered a laugh, but quickly stifled it. "_What?_"

"Your eyes are like the cube off Transformers that turns all the Transformers to life, cuz when I look in your eyes, it makes me feel alive."

"Are you freaking serious right now, Pez?"

"Oh, I'm not done," he said. "I need to check you out, like a library book. . . that's over due."

"Did you, like, get these from a bad pick-up line book or something?"

"Are you Xena, the warrior princess, cuz you just kicked the fuck out of my heart."

"Who the heck is Xena?"

"My love for you is like a level 68 blood elf hunter, with season 6 gladiator helmet."

"_What?_"

"Your hair is like a fern."

She smirked. "How?"

"Yeah, I don't even know. I guess it grows in warm temperatures."

"You are the weirdest guy I've ever met."

"Do you know how aardvarks make love?"

No matter how annoyed she was at him right now, Lydia couldn't stop the grins and blushes spreading on her face, especially after this question. "No."

"Yeah, me neither, but I know how humans make love. I think we need a demonstration."

"I think we're done now, Pez."

"Oh, but I'm not. Your breasts are like Fergie singing. Everyone wants more."

"Ok, I really think we're done now."

"Your beauty is like a delicate pelican, swooping into a-"

Pez did not get to finish his sentence, seeing as he was a bit busy with a certain nurse's mouth on his.

He laughed a bit when she finally pulled away. "And you said that we didn't have anything between us."

She rolled her eyes before crashing her mouth to his once again.

But then a thought came to Lydia's mind. Crap, she was being a whore.

Breaking away from him once again made him groan in annoyance. "I feel bad," she told him. "You _just _broke up with Annabeth, like, less than ten minutes ago."

"And?"

"And I feel like an evil, little bitch whore."

Her wording made him laugh. "Well, evil _is _my middle name."

* * *

It's (the day after) Valentine's Day, and you know what that means. _'. . . It's getting hot in here. So hot! So take off all your clothes. I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off . . .' _It means it's time you take out that old Nelly CD and thrust your hips to it.

This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue in a little bit. The epilogue will actually be made by Chesty's Suberbest Friend, and will be with like all the coolsy people from her stories, actually, including the amazing pairing Niccaria (Nico/Viscaria) and Hades and Persephone and all that. Speaking of Chesty, she has a new fic that she made (Boiling Water), and it's awesome, and guess what amazing character is going to make guest appearences? No, not Michael Jackson (well, maybe). Pez! Yay!

And oh my god! Who the heck else saw the movie? I _LOVED _it! I know, I know, it wasn't even all that much like the book, but I thought it still captured like the spirit of it and all. I loved it. Plus, you can't go wrong with a shirtless Logan Lerman . . . _twice! _Squeal! My friend and I were hoping he didn't have any pants on either. Ha ha! But he did. :(

Oh yeah! About all of those little pick up line things Pez said at the end came from this _freaking hilarious _YouTube video (which I don't own, along with anything) called IDEK 8. I would highly suggest that you watch it, along with their other videos. There's actually a link on my profile to one of them.

So I'm at 185, and only 15 more reviews would get me to 200. And you know how happy that would make me.

:) Jordan


	15. Epilogue

Everyone stood in Hades throne room, watching. They watched as Pez flirted with the other girl, Lydia, and how much they seemed to have in common.

Nico was watching this like a movie just ended. They had watched the whole thing, after all. He was sad that Pezzabeth was no more, but life still goes on. And besides, he liked Percy more.

Viscaria was not taking it as well as Nico. "Viscaria?" Nico asked, shocked. "Are you _crying?"_

Viscaria sniffled. "N-No. I...I'm not crying. . ."

Persephone wiped her eyes. "It's ok, Vivi. I'm crying too!"

"It's just so sad!" Viscaria wailed. Nico went and gave her a big hug.

"I know!" Persephone wailed back, but Hades didn't give her a hug. He just rolled his eyes. Idiot...

"Pez and Annabeth were so cute together!"

"And Pez was so sweet!"

"I. Know. Did you see how he said 'I love you'? I got a little teary eyed."

Hades looked at his son, and Nico just shook his head. Hades then turned to his daughter.

"Bianca, how come you aren't crying like these fine ladies here?"

Bianca shrugged. "I'm team Percabeth."

The two sisters stopped crying, then whipped their gazes to Bianca.

"_Why?_" Viscaria asked.

"Didn't you ever go through that 'bad boy' stage?" Persephone added.

Bianca shrugged. "You guys still _have _your bad boys. Besides, I'm fine with Adonis."

Adonis came out from behind Bianca. Hey, he still has the right to be afraid of Hades! He's the _lord of __the Underworld. _Wouldn't you be scared if you were dating the _lord of the Underworld's _daughter?

"Thanks, dear." He smiled at her and fiddled with his deck of cards.

"Anytime," she said, smiling back.

Viscaria, annoyed that Bianca was not on her team, turned to Nico. "What about you?"

"I agree with you, Viscaria."

"I don't believe you. But thanks." She smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

"Awww!" Persephone crowed. Hades grabbed her hand. "How about you, Hades? What team are you on?"

"I must say, I liked Pez. He was humorous. But...Percy is better for Annabeth."

"Wrong answer. Why can't you be more like Nico?" Persephone let go of Hades hand and stood by Nico.

Hades eyes widened in rage. "More like Nico? He's _my_ son_! _He came from me!"

"That's not helping your case."

Hades's black cloak surrounding his feet began to steam black smoke. Tiny embers could be seen popping out of the smoke. Persephone, used to this kind of behavior, still glared at Hades. Everyone else, however, began to back away.

"Why don't we ask what that one girl thinks? What's her bucket...Dana?" Hades said, trying to cool down.

Persephone clapped. "Oh yeah! She saw them _in_ _person_, in person!"

Hades sent one of his skeletons to fetch Ms. Dana Dawson. They waited in silence until they saw Dana being led into the room, two skeletons flanking her sides. She looked mighty scared.

"I'm sorry!" she said, not even fully in the room. She wouldn't look Hades in the eye.

"Sorry?" Hades asked.

"I thought it was ok! I'm already dead, I thought I deserved a reward. It was just-"

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked.

Dana kept her head bowed, not looking anyone in the eye. "The wine. I know I'm underage, and I know it was My Lord's, but my dad _is _the God of wine, so I thought I could have a sip and not get in trouble. I'm sorry! Please don't make me go to Tartarus! I don't wanna go!" she started to wail.

"You aren't here because you drank my wine," Hades said. He looked almost amused, although who in their right minds would drink Hades's wine?

"I-I'm not? What am I here for then?" she still wouldn't look at Hades, but she did tilt her head up.

"You met Pez and Annabeth, right? What are your thoughts? Do you think they were good together, or would you rather Annabeth be with Percy?" Persephone prattled off.

Dana's demeanor changed in a blink of an eye. She went from childish to mature in just one second. Everyone saw this and quickly sobered too.

"I never really knew Percy. I've heard stories, heard how great he is. And how Annabeth and him go so great together. But..." Tears started to well up in her eyes. The skeletons that were holding her in place loosened their grip. They work with death everyday that's it's just routine. Sometimes it's easy to forget how death isn't such a small thing.

Dana composed herself, then continued. "In my last minutes, I saw Annabeth and Pez together..." Her voice faltered, so she tried again. "In my last moments, I saw two people in love. I saw Annabeth, afraid, and I saw Pez, afraid. Except Annabeth was afraid of the acid, and Pez was afraid for Annabeth. The last thing I saw before...before I died was Pez grabbing and protecting Annabeth from the acid."

No one said a word for many moments. Viscaria had fresh tears running down her face, and Nico was also having a hard time not crying. No! Suck it up, Nico! You're a man!

Dana turned, about to dismiss herself. She left them with one last sentence.

"Percy and Annabeth might be the cutest couple ever and are better together, but I will forever get to live with the image of Pez and Annabeth together." Pause. "I believe that _that . . ._ is a fair trade."

* * *

Awww! She's got me crying too! Sniffle!

So, my dear readers, you may thank Chesty's Suberbest Friend for this final chapter of 'Evil is My Middle Name.' I just read this like right now. Ha ha! If this makes, like, no sense to you, you have to go and read her stories, Flowers for the Dead and Playing Cards with the Dead. I also wanted to thank her not only for this chapter, but for betaing each and every chapter and just being the bestest! Remember this is not the end of Pez. He will be in her new story, Boiling Water. Check it out. It's _amazing! _Felix is quite the sexy beast, if I do say so myself.

I also want to thank you. Yes you! 'What about me?' No! You get out of here! I'm talking to _you_, my awesome reader fan people. I did indeed get to my 200th reveiw (Yay! 101warriorsrox! You get a cookie!), and I want to thank you all for encourageing me (or yelling at me, same thing)! You're too kind!

I don't own anything (except for the obvious things like Pez, Lydia, Trevor, etc. etc.), and that'll just go for the entire story because I know I forgot disclaimers on like half of the chapters. Whoopsies!

One last thing. I thought I'd just clear a few things up for you because a few people have commented on these, but sometimes they're anonymus reviews, or I just forget to reply.  
1) Nathan, from a few chapters ago, was not a gay child of Pez and Percy. He was a figment of Annabeth's imagination, showing her that she has to pick between Percy and Pez. Yes, she did pick Percy  
2) The zebra calling Pez Kevin in the last chapter was not actually there. The zebra was just something that popped into his head showin you that he was going crazy from like blood loss or something.  
3)Annabeth never cheated on Percy. They broke up in like chapter 5 or something, and _then _her and Pez went out. She never cheated. Well, that we know of. Te he!  
Anything else, just ask me!

And I hate it when people do this, but if you want . . . you know, you can go and read my other stories. If you are, I'd suggest **_NOT!!!_** reading The New Girl or the babysitting one. They're just . . . no. Never again.

So thank you, once again. I love you all! Well, except for you. Yeah, you know who you are.

:) Jordan


End file.
